A Gambit With Quirks
by Its Just a Cow
Summary: Fushigi Kake, gifted with a randomised Quirk and wanting to become a hero and use its potential. Join him and his friends in U.A to their struggles and obstacles from villains and exams to be the best there is. Watch as he uses his random Quirks and knowledge of these Quirks to be one of the greatest heroes or get almost killed from said Quirks. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1: Fushigi Kake: Origin

A Gambit With Quirks

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to My Hero Academia. If I did, however, the manga will probably be downgraded like Bleach and get stretched out because of it. This series is all owned by** **Kōhei Horikoshi.** **All other anime or references present here are all owned by their creators.**

 **Do keep in mind that this story is non-canon (separate universe), mainly because of the OC.**

 **Chapter 1: The Quirkiest Child**

 **Fushigi Kake: Origin**

"Speech" 'Thoughts'

" **All Might Buffed Form Talking or Techniques" 'All Might's Thoughts'**

 **[Quirk announcements] [Quirk Type]**

 **[Quirk's abilities]**

Whelp look at that, I died.

Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down their bucko! Sit back down. That's not the end of this story ladies and gents. And you think am just going to end it right there, with no background information? THAT'S ONLY ONE OF THE MOST INTEGRAL PARTS OF STORYTELLING! But I digress. There's more.

So, I died, lights out, end of the line, drifting to an endless slumber. Nighty night. But how did I exactly die in the first place? Car crash? Saving an innocent inexpedient little girl from a car crash? Saving an innocent inexpedient little girl from said car crash whilst simultaneously running away from my abusive family from the orphanage? No, I just died naturally.

…

…

That's it.

No self-sacrifice or any noteworthy heroic action what so ever. I just got too old that my body couldn't function any longer. I lived through a rather average peaceful life and it's too late to actually live life to the fullest; because I died if you haven't guessed. On to brighter notes, this is just the beginning of my new adventure. Starting now. Unfortunately, I'm not good with my long-term memory so I'll tell you in what I can gather.

* * *

We're introduced to a loving couple in their warm home holding hands together while watching TV late at night.

"Chicken, Peter, you're just a little chicken." the TV emitted

The couple mostly focused on their warm comfort towards each other rather than the continuous chirping from the movie. A woman in her late forties with auburn hair having only a little shade of white on top lays onto the shoulder of her husband. Eyes of hazel look up from their entertainment towards the rough scruff of said husband.

Smiling with anticipation she started with,"Honey," She said wondering how to form her next phrase continued "I think am pregnant." At which she smiles in glee.

Once this new revelation was brought up, the husband immediately brought his whole head down to his wife's level. His olive shaded eyes slowly widen from this.

"Really?" He said as if he couldn't fathom the idea of a new-born. "I guess that would explain a lot of things lately," grasping his chin in thought. "I just thought you were letting yourself go from eating all the ti- "

Unfortunately, the husband couldn't finish his sentence because of the sheer impact that his wife inflicted on him from a quick left hook.

* * *

After many months of pregnancy and recovering from a concussion in the husband's case, the wife's water soon broke and has gone into labour. Much to the terror and frustration to them they immediately called an ambulance to escort her to the nearby hospital.

"PUSH!" shouted the fifth four-year man clinging to his wife's hand for closure. "Come on Odoroki sweetie you can do this!" as he cried in encouragement.

Said cry was then immediately stopped and replaced with gagging from the lack of oxygen given to the man, courtesy of the now screaming wife. His neck was scrunched tightly as if it were a newspaper to the women currently giving birth. Fingers clutch with fury, the now named women Odoroki shakenly stared deep into the eyes of the soon purple man.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK AM DOING RIGHT NOW THEN?!" screamed Odoroki gridding her teeth as her insides were stretched beyond belief during the delivery.

But fortunately (as well as the husband's sake) the chaos was irrupted to soon be replaced with a new found sound. A baby's cry.

The two now titled parents soon realised this new-found discovery, and both slowly dropped their sights on the child in awe. The doctor that was instructed to deliver, that somehow did his job while the chaos was happening, also gazed upon the new life on his bleeding gloves raising the infant towards its parents while smiling in their accomplishment.

Once the baby was carefully wrapped and tucked comfortable in the mother's warm embrace, the doctor pulled his mask down to allow his clear announcement.

"Congratulations Mr and Misses Kake, it's a boy," replied the doctor congratulating of this new as he washes the remaining fluids in the medical room. "You're lucky you came in just in time as well."

"All thanks to my quirk I'll tell you." boasted the father pumping his chest in certainty

"Yeah, yeah, but look at our new child Kōun'na," said the mother rolling her eyes at her husband's claims to bring her loving gaze at the child in her arms moving its tiny limbs. "His beautiful," as she gives off a warm smile at it. "Although it would have been nicer to have a baby girl." her face presenting a bit of disappointment with a pout. But hey, a baby is a baby.

The father named Kōun'na shakes his head at her response but smiles anyway. "I bet our child will do great things for the new generation," he said with excitement for his son as his eyes gleamier in hope. "Heck with our luck, I bet when he gets his quirk, he'll be the quirkiest child in years' time." his enthusiasm never ceasing to stop.

"Quirkiest huh?" replied Odoroki raising her brow in amusement at her husband's childish tendencies. "Now that you brought it up, how about we name it Fushigi for our new baby boy?"

Kōun'na daydreaming of his heroic child punching villains was put to a hold as soon as his heard his son's name. Putting up the biggest smile he can make he exclaimed, "That's absolutely brilliant Odoroki!" praising his wife's ingenious naming. "Fushigi it is!" he praised in excitement. "What do you think little Fushigi?" he said in a baby talk voice while trying to tickle the infant.

It succeeds with little Fushigi giggling with his father's large adult finger brushing his chubby chin. This my audience was the day of my birth.

* * *

* **4 Years Later***

We're now cut to a small colourful preschool setting. The building as it is has all the conventions for a preschool. A playground outside during break times, rooms for the children to play in, tables with chairs to play on, toys and more to keep a child company until the parents pick them up. Teachers monitor the group to insecure their safety while teaching them the fundamental things to help towards higher education in the later years to go by.

As the teachers left the children alone for a little bit because it's break time but they'll check-up from time to time to make sure children are safe. As all the children go to their groups of friends in they own space in the small room to play around with there was one particular individual at the centre on one of the tables.

The boy wears the standard uniform for preschoolers, consisting of the turquoise jumper with a star-shaped emblem where the heart is. Under the jumper is a white buttoned shirt to help build the uniform ending with green shorts and black knickers. Eyes of hazels with light black hair going outwards. But the most unusual feature that is present for this boy was his hair forming a strange hook-shaped…ponytail? This 'ponytail' is fastened by a looped hair band with a black circle facing in front of him, oddly making the hairstyle look like a question mark with the said question mark standing upwards.

This is Fushigi Kake (aka me). The currently, the four-year-old boy is listening to another boy telling the day of a very important event where your life will change and begin for years to come. Or to simply put it to pre-schoolers, manifesting their quirks.

Now as of right now, quirks are a supernatural pheromone where many individuals are gifted with superpowers around a century ago from a shining baby in China. Decades later around 80% of the world possess such powers that the term "hero" became a reality. With these quirks, children from around the world dream of becoming superheroes as a profession in defeating violent villains and protecting the innocent. In addition, getting paid by the government for your contribution.

"I can't wait what my quirk is going to be like!" exclaimed the ecstatic boy beaming towards me with a racoon's head.

"And the best part about it is, we just turned 4 last weeks!" my young self-replied with the same optimism.

Before we can continue our wishful thinking, one of the children starts to blow steam from their ears and nostrils. Immediately all the children including ourselves ran towards the girl who did it. Her quirk gained our attention like a moth from a flame as we're amazed by another blossoming a quirk.

"Woooowww, you're like a choo-choo train!" a random kid said to her.

"It's so warm." this time a girl said with a smile from the feeling of steam

"Wow Kumo-chan!" one of the newly arrived teachers said in a cheerful manner you usually see when a child does well

"You got a beautiful quirk there, Kumo-chan." One of the male teachers in the preschool complainant with a warm smile.

Said girl was beginning to blush a faint pink for the collections of compliments and praises of her quirk manifesting. This has been a recurring thing for us during the past month or so since most of us are beginning to turn 4. A child gets quirks, a child shows its abilities, the teachers and friends become amazed by it as they're celebrating this special event.

"Alright you guys, huddle up together kids its story time!" The male teacher announced the next lesson before home time.

All the children lowered their excitement for Kumo-chan's quirk to then be burst with joy as they'll get to hear some thrilling stories while also going home to their families to wrap up the day.

"Come on Fushigi!" My racoon friend said to get my attention "Or there won't be space for us at the front!" Pointing to the front of the class.

But before the female teacher opens the book to finish up the day, Fushigi fidgets a little to stockpile some courage to open his mouth.

"Wait." I quietly spoke with my soft voice that could be considered a mumble. Everyone slowly starts to turn their heads to look up at me, curiosity plastered on their faces.

As soon as all the attention is on me, I continue with a glimmer of determination in my eyes. "I-I-I wa-wanna s-s-show you something" I stuttered from the staring but never the less, I didn't back down on what am going to do.

I first begin with closing my eyes. Taking deep breaths to start by inhaling then exhaling to get the moment started. Everyone was confused but most of them generally, mainly the adults, thought of what they're going to see right now.

My quirk to manifest.

I clutched both my fists that my fingers clipped onto the soft tissues of my hands, as I try to release that at which I been wanting to show for the whole world to see. This quirk will be a part of my identity that I will carry until the rest of my life and will utilize as a hero for those who can't defend themselves.

First was there was smoke emitting from my skin, to then an increase of heat. Sweat was being drawn from the crowd but continued to watch since am still focusing. At first, there was a spite of fire on the top of my fire. But soon that flame spread and engulfed myself in its fire like am some human torch where my skin is shown. Surprisingly the fire didn't burn off my clothes oddly enough. Which is a good thing because I don't want to end up naked in front of my preschool, the embarrassment will remain for eternity.

 **[Quirk - Flame Body] [Type Emitter]**

 **[The user's skin is engulfed in flames from the flammable oil on the body. Do be careful as the user must be aware of physical contact and substances that can extinguish the flames leaving the user vulnerable until the body can secrete the oil again. Must be left bare skin to activate the flames on that specific skin.]**

Everyone in the room was taken back, literally from the sudden combustion and metaphorically because of the quirk itself. Eyes widen from awe and people start standing up to come to say something.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" My racoon head friend (still can't recall his name) screamed in pure excitement as his eyes start sprinkling.

"Wow, your quirk is fire Fushigi-chan! You can definitely be a hero with a Quirk like that!" Exclaimed the female teacher, who is bending down to smile at me for my quirk.

"You're like a walking torch there Fushigi-chan," Said the male teacher as he looks behind the munchkins.

"I wish my quirk could be as awesome as yours," Another boy said

"You're like Endeavour Fushigi" Kumo said with a bright smile but being compared to the fire lord is kind of an insult in a way.

Just like my quirk, the group starts to combust with praises and compliments all around in how my quirk is powerful and reminding them of the number two pro hero (again insult).

These voices of awe are a comforting feeling as I start to feel nervous from the positivity as a smile slowly forms on my flaming face.

However, something didn't go…as planned.

Just as I was to turn off my flames, the flames went away while my whole body starts to inflate like a balloon as I start to bounce like a ball. This wasn't it however as I deflated to have my eyes shoot **optic beams** towards the roof. Once the light show is over with some newly remodelled holes, my whole body crumbled to dust to then be reassembled as my mouth gained tusks. Soon after, I gained a fly's head which caused some disturbing looks as my body continuously transforms to another surprise at a rapid rate. (Imagine the sound effects from Ed, Edd n Eddy during this process).

As my body is contoured into various impossible positions that'll probably make Plastic Man take notes of, the teachers look at each other in concern as they rush over to my immediate distress for help.

One decided to come to me to provide some sort of comfort while asking the other to go to the principal's office for an emergency.

"Fushigi!" shouted the female teacher who is desperately trying to help me calm down as she grips on to my 'shoulders' for support. "Stop Fushigi! Your quirk is going out of hand! You need to relax!".

It was helping a bit as my transformations start to slow down eventually as all my remaining stamina is drained to the brim. All the strange amalgamations were put to a halt leaving my body to lay down in exhaustion.

All the pre-schoolers look down at me in an anxious state of my current predicament forgetting about my manifested quirk. Some are crying from it while others looked terrified that coming near me would activate my quirk again. Soon the male teacher returned with the principal to the scene.

The female teacher realised who came in, carried me up like an infant to immediately explain the situation and my state.

"We were watching his newly quirk, then he just suddenly," She pauses to look down at in despair. "Starts transforming a-an-and gaining these different 'things' growing out of him." Continuing as small tears form in the corners of her eye. "Oh God, he was so scared".

"We'll phone his parents to pick him up and end the lesson early," The principal answered in a grim tone as he looks down in pity. "And have them request a doctor to know what's happening here, his quirk isn't normal."

* * *

Once preschool was closed early with everyone getting picked up by their guardians with worried thoughts from today, I was transported to the hospital.

Both my parents sit between me in their separate stools looking straight at the green goggled doctor as he twirls his pencil. I was slightly tired since it's late at and that I just suffered from the number of forced transformations. They were both clinging to my stubby arms like a lifeline as they listen in to the doctor's analysis.

Twitching his hair coned mustache, he explains "Now this is an interesting discovery that hasn't happened in…. never" The old doctor said astounded.

"How's Fushigi? Is he going to be okay? Please tell me is going to be ok!" My mother exclaimed in quick session and distress. This is also evidenced by how my father rubs his wife's back to cope with the possible dangers upon their young child.

Sensing this, the doctor continued, "Your son's completely fine and healthy Mr and Mrs Kake," he reassured to them. "His just suffering from fatigue, which is understandable considering the physical limits of quirks, speaking of which."

He uses a metal rod next to the photographic black and white blood cells and points to it. Since the doctor explained to them that their child is just tired and surprised of manifesting a quirk as well.

"As you can see, all living things have stem cells to be used to form specialized cells for different tissues such as organs for example," explained the doctor. "They're also the bases in the development of quirks since they predetermine through birth as these unclassified cells also create our unique biology for those quirks."

"Yes, that's very interesting doctor but what about our son? What does all of this have to with him?" replied my father the look of concern brought to his face.

"Quite a lot actually," He said. "You see, your son is an anomaly as his biology has a unique mutation in his stem cells," Pulling up his goggles for them to see his eyes widen. "They're highly unstable from birth, to the point where whenever he activates his quirk again. His entire biology completely changes as his stem cells reconfigured it that he starts obtaining different quirks."

"Your son here is clearly a very **very** special individual I might tell you, with a quirk if I can even call it one, can randomly generate quirks. It's as if his quirk doesn't know what it wants." He finishes as the more he explains the 'quirk' the more flabbergasted he seems.

"Oh my god..." My mother spoke in sheer disbelief of the news.

"That explains the sudden changes in preschool," replied my father as he recalls the things that the preschool told him and his wife during the lesson. "Will he ever use his quirk again? And is it even safe for him to use it at all? Uncertainty for his son's future.

"Yes and no," the doctor answered. "Yes, he can use his quirk again, but not for now. Right now, his quirk is frequently altering quirks at a fast rate that the quirk is usable and can be a toll on his stamina. Since it's just been manifested I suggest keeping it inactive for the time being to help adapt to his body, so the altering can slow down to a reasonable rate. But that will take about… 10 or more years so."

"So," My mother trying to process all of this. "He can't use his quirk until around junior high?" she concluded.

"Am afraid so," The doctor said with grief. "I'm sorry it has to come to this Mrs Kake, but this is the only possible way to help your son right now while also controlling his quirk."

"No no, no it's fine doctor we understand." My father exclaimed while waving his hands to show he didn't need to apologize.

"Am just so glad nothing fatal is happening to my sweet child." My mother replied with a look of relief as nothing extreme was going to surface.

"I'm glad as well Mrs Kake," Said the doctor laying back in his chair. "After those years are up and with better control of his quirk, he can possibly hold the most potential out of all the children in this new generation and further beyond maybe." A thoughtful expression was now placed. "With these random quirks, he'll definitely be one powerful hero quirk wise."

"Potential hmm?" My father said rubbing his chin in thought. "Guess he _is_ the quirkiest after all." He laughed at the strange irony.

* * *

* **9 Years Later***

Today is my first day at Junior High. Preschool went smoothly from the previous incident with some careful watch in case it ever happened again, which thankfully didn't. It seems odd that you don't use your quirk for over a decade since a quirk is essentially a part of you. Not using your quirk is like rejecting who you are as a person. But in my case, it's more of a safety precaution than an abandonment. Anyways I decided to start this new stage at Nabu Middle School. Reasons behind it are that it's not that far from home so the journey wasn't an issue and am not the kind to be in a private school; way too much money that it'll be a burden for me and my parents.

Uniform for this school was simple I may ask. Navy blazer with matching trousers and a white buttoned up shirt that finishes off with a plain blue tie with my own black leather shoes. To be honest, these shoe kind of feel like I stuck two pieces of wooden planks on my feet from how long and loose they were. I strangely still have my unique question mark hairstyle for some reason but oh well.

You can generally get used to this world where Quirks are the norm the longer you're in it.

As I walk casually since there's plenty of time left before school starts so I might as well check out my class for the upcoming 3 or so years of my life.

A couple of students were walking by to do the same thing ranging from different age groups from the freshmen to the seniors. I didn't pay much attention to them since am not prepared to talk to people passing by. It would seem weird to randomly talk to someone who's clearly minding their business.

"Oh?" I said with uncertainty if this is my right class or not. "I guess this is it." Looking at my slip that the school will give you to show you the whole building and the lessons you'll have.

Luckily, it was so I decided to check the room out and seat in my assigned seat. The chairs and tables are what you would expect of them in Japan, old and creaked designed with metal and wooden. Thank God, these ones don't make you open them to sit down and open again to get out, those were annoying to handle.

Pulling my packed bag down (mom wanted to make sure that I got everything I need) and start to look around the empty classroom.

Well, mostly empty.

Out at the corner of the room was a boy that clearly stands out from the crowd, mainly because of his purple hair and messy style.

What a coincidence that I'll be in the same class as him. Now there was another reason why I chose this specific school, not only because it has fairly good reviews while being roughly close by. But it was to talk to _him._ And you're in the same class as him.

This is Hitoshi Shinso and the one who's going to inspire to beat Class 1-A. Currently, his looking straight with a hand on his chin in boredom to wait for the lesson to start since it's quite early. I suppose when I walked in he just glanced at me for a second before looking back to see if it's the teacher or something.

With no obstacles in my way, I hesitantly tried to walk over to Shinso. It's kind of difficult being the one to start a convention since you have this build-up of anxiousness that you need to continue it or you just create an awkward moment.

"U-uu-uhhh h-h-heyyy," I said to start the convention with a stutter on behalf of my lack of social interactions. "How are you?" Sounding more like confusion than a question.

Shinso's response to my appearance was that of a simple eyebrow raise for the question, but never the less decided to answer back.

"Am fine." Replied Shinso with his tone matching his stoic face.

"Name's Fushigi Kake by the way since we're going to be here for a while," I said since I didn't have much time to continue and just wanted him to know my presence. "Well…I'll talk to you after class then." With my own nervous smile, I took my seat.

"Likewise." Was his final response with a look of curiosity, probably cause of my hair?

After our short introduction, we begin the school day which is just introductions to the subjects they'll teach us and registers for us. But that's to be except for the first of school to get us familiar with this place since we'll be spending here for much of the day. Shinso sat at the far-left corner of the room while I seat around the middle on the right side, so our distance is quite far. The lessons were simple with your essential subjects like English and Maths in our education so nothing much is different in any other school so far. Well until I mentioned about the studying of heroism since you know, quirks and stuff. That aspect was more of a semi-important subject like science in that it's not mandatory but it's good to have it. As you can see in a world where heroes are celebrities in this world and 80% of the population had superpowers, everyone took it. Everyone wanted to become a hero and it was understandable since you can easily gain fame and use your quirks in public to fight freely while getting paid. Plus, it was an easy job to go for since it's one of the most employed jobs in the world.

Once break time starts, I went over to Shinso since I figured he'll stay in the class while others leave for some fresh air. Some just brought out their lunch of the day to eat inside with some just sitting around the tables with their group of friends.

I still find it odd to have friends this quick, but then again am not very good at talking with confidence.

While I walked over to talk to him again, I was already beaten by another boy.

"So, what's your Quirk Shinso?" Asked the boy with the phallic black hair, seriously am I the only one who notices that, or people don't talk about it?

"Brainwashing." Replied Shinso while looking up to see who's talking to him.

Immediately after saying that, the phallic boy's reaction was awestruck by this revelation with his mouth slight gaped.

"Wow, Shinso, your Quirk is Brainwashing?" His amazement never leaving his face.

"Seriously!?" Said the new coming of another boy walking closer to Shinso. Alongside him, a girl that looks like someone you see in JoJo from her puffed cheeks, lips and hair. Jeez, that girl takes the U-G-L-Y out of my mouth.

"Shinso, you can brainwash!? Whoa, never heard of that one! I'm jealous~~~" The boy exclaimed in amazement as well with a bit of envy that he didn't get such a rare quirk.

"You could have a field day doing crazy bad stuff with a Quirk like that!" The boy continued now with a blush and perverted grin from the amount of mischief he can imagine doing with it. Now I'm _glad_ Shinso has this Quirk and not this ass clown or this Shonen would take a disturbing turn.

"Sets me a bit uneasy," The JoJo girl said a bit uncomfortable with this Quirk. "Don't go mind controlling us now, you hear?" Directing a warning towards Shinso if he used it.

Shinso chuckles at their remark. A forced one at that to help with his mood a little from his own insecurities. I mean you would just laugh it off to forget about these comments to move on. But Shinso knows that's inevitable and will just be a reminder of yourself to how people view you. He just gets used to it.

Rubbing the back of his neck while creaking a small smile he said, "Everyone says that." And if you listen long enough, you can hear a sense of glum.

Soon after the reveal of Shinso's Quirk, most of the class now started to look at Shinso with a new look. Casually whispering how his Quirk is 'villainous' or how good it would for being a 'villain'.

"But you know… "

Seeing Shinso's mood turn dishearten, I immediately touched his arm to get his attention. His sadden state was put on a hold and quickly turned his head in shock of my appearance once more.

"Hey Shinso," I said smiling in glee at him to lighten his mood. "Wanna go outside and eat some lunch together? You can even share some of my food if you want." Tilting my head waiting for an answer.

If only you can imagine Shinso's face right now. His depressing thoughts of prejudice were cut off and now his eyes widen in surprise with utter confusion at such a random response that it can't think of the words to fathom. Gone was his stoic exterior with uncertainty at not only being asked to eat with someone outside, but to have said someone give his share to him? That's just ridiculous.

"Well? You wanna go or not?" I said tilting my head to the door to further my suggestion and inpatients.

Trying to return his stoic persona again he answered with, "Ok," As he slowly got up his seat and grabbed his bag. "You lead." He instructed which I intend to follow.

"Alright!" I said in the excitement that I convinced him to come with me during the break. Let's hope this won't be a one-time thing.

I quickly went to my seat and got my own bag as well with the food towards the outside. Everyone looked at each other to then us from the sudden interaction we had as we then went out the door.

Unfortunately, we couldn't find a spot where there's company as it seemed all the best places were taken already to show how many students there are. So, I decided we take the unusual route upstairs to the rooftop since we apparently have access to that.

Now that we finally walked up several stairs to get in here, I gently opened the door and looked left and right for anyone who's here.

Not a trace.

With a victorious smile, I turned to where Shinso is behind me (still looking strangely at me) and told him no one's here. We soon sat down at the railings against our backs since the stairs took longer than expected and pulled out our respective lunches.

Shinso had a basic tuna sandwich wrapped in cling film with a bottle of water to hydrate the dried bread.

I got 4 onigiris and some daifuku as a treat with some green tea in a thermal drink. Needless to say, my food looks more appetizing than his. To balance that out, I gave half of my lunch to him which caused to look baffled at the gesture.

With Shinso staring at me as I peaceful eat my share to then stare at his sandwich in contemplation to begin his interrogation.

"Why did you ask to eat with you?" Said Shinso still staring at the tuna sandwich.

"Why?" Stopping my eating to think of my next words. "I just wanted someone to eat with since I don't know anyone in this school. Plus, its nice outside today so I thought 'hey, might as well eat out here than in that crowded classroom' might as well share that experience with someone else also." Devouring the rest of the rice ball.

"But why me?" Still confused about the whole thing.

"Because I thought you needed some space or escape from that crowd," I replied fetching the second onigiri while opening my warm green tea to sip.

Realizing the meaning behind my comment, Shinso looked down in despair at being reminded in class, "Oh." Was all he said before finally taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Sooo Shinso," I started to quickly change the subject. "Your Quirk is brainwashing right?" looking at him.

"Yeah." He mumbled still feeling down with the prejudgment of his Quirk not knowing where this is going.

"That's so cool!" I exclaimed with sprinkles in my eyes. "You can easily become a hero with something as powerful as that." Looking at him in with a big bright smile.

Upon mentioning the word 'hero', Shinso's eyes widen in surprise as no one ever told me his Quirk is anything hero related.

"You really think so?" whispered Shinso continuing to look directly at me.

"Of course!" I replied in pure joy as the possibilities of mind-controlling fruition in my head. "You can do so much Shinso that you probably didn't think of doing," my fascination with Quirk related topics never ceasing to end. "Interrogation, truth-telling, paralyzing, sleep-inducing, rallying," Counting down my fingers of the few techniques I can come up with. "Make enemies brawl each other, confusion, memory wiping maybe, heck you can probably make the villain walk to jail, so no bloodshed will happen."

After my suggestions of how versatile his Quirk can be, Shinso's eyes slight start to glamour in…hope? Never has he thought of using brainwashing in such a creative way since he only generally used basic commands or rarely use as often. Plus, the continuous mention of his 'villainous' Quirk may have resent using it most of the time so practising with it. And here he is being taught the many things he can do with it that it's reasonable useful to some random pupil with a weird hairstyle (on his first day as well).

'Maybe…maybe I can be a pro-hero.' Shinso deep in thought in this desire to prove others wrong about his intentions.

"Hey Shinso," I said to get his attention since he was spacing out.

Realising this, Shinso looked up again at Kake wondering what he might say since right now his just as a surprise as ever.

"Yeah?" Shinso said in this monotone voice that he always has.

"Do you want to be a hero?" I asked in curiosity, but I knew how much his past fuelled his ambitions to be in the heroes' department.

'Be a hero?' Shinso thought to himself. It was such a stupid question that, it wasn't even a question, to begin with. All his life has he been said by many people that his Quirk was 'good for a villain' or 'can only be used for evil'. It made him feel lost and out of place. But that only derived to become a hero even more. He _will_ prove everyone that he can be a hero with this Quirk and go over those who resent that. All these other kids and heroes have these flashy Quirks that make them stand out that they're already considered heroes by many. It made him feel envious of their praise.

"Hero? I always wanted to be a hero for my whole life. Ever since that day…" He said remembering his childhood of the first pro hero that caught his attention when watching TV. It was the hero named Eraserhead that gave him that drive to be one with such a powerful Quirk as well. Now that he thinks about it, both his and Eraserhead's Quirk function mentally where he can brainwash people where Eraserhead's can erasure the Quirks of people.

"Really? Great! We can have someone like you in their ranks Shinso," I said enthralled of how our progression in lifting Shinso's spirits. "With your Quirk, you can save hundreds with just one sentence!" Giving him a thumbs up.

Although Shinso looked a bit happier now with this convention he still felt sentimental of how others perceived as.

"Do you think my Quirk is villainous?" He whispered stroking his neck unknowingly loud enough to be heard and starts to tense.

"Well, are you a villain?" I answered with a raised eyebrow.

Immediately his tensed posture switched into that of disgust as if he will just let everyone's views be considered fact and not just prejudgement on their part.

"No." He scowled after a second that question was asked to finally confirm how he thinks of that absurdity.

"Well, there you go," I said crossing my arms in front of him with a smile.

Judging by his look of confusion and narrowed eyes, I continued my vague answer.

"If you yourself aren't a villain, then your Quirk isn't villainous since you won't be doing villainous things," I explained with a thoughtful expression to find my wording. "Your Quirk isn't you but a part of you Shinso just like everyone else in this world. Quirks don't deny who you are as a person, so don't think just because your Quirk is 'villainous' or 'heroic' that it should determine your path in life. To be honest, some pro hero Quirks may be considered villainous in a way like Endeavours flames can burn buildings down or Best Jeanist uses the fibres to strangle someone to death, but they're considered the top heroes right now. It's _your_ Quirk, not theirs to use."

Soon after I finished my philological speech on Quirks, Shinso slowly starts to see the logic in these short-sighted flaws in the heroes' society. There are many pro heroes that have the capability of the destruction of innocent civilians yet use those same Quirks to protect instead. It's just like how All Might have said it.

'Recognizing yourself. That's what I mean when I say: 'I am here!''

Once he realized this, we continued eating in peaceful silence after our seemingly personal talk. You think the break period is already over by how long we been talking quite a lot but then again time perception is a thing. Shinso now finally realized my promise in sharing my lunch with him and stored it in his bag to eat later much I didn't mind if he's not hungry. Finishing off my fourth rice ball with gusto and anticipation with the daifuku. Taking a gooey bite out of the pink ball, the sweet flavours of red beans empowering my tongue Shinso begins to be curious about me.

"What's your Quirk?" Shinso begins, finishing his sandwich and half of his bottle.

I paused swallowing the mochi to look at Shinso again in hesitation. Shinso sensed this but thought nothing of it since Quirks are an everyday thing so he waited for my answer.

"If I tell you, will you promise to _never_ mention it to anyone. I really don't want the attention on the first day." I sighed so having groups of people being around you can be uncomfortable with his lack of privacy in school.

Hearing this, Shinso nods in understanding to keep this between them since they both gained a somewhat connection with him telling his side dream of heroism.

"Ok," I quietly said to prepare this. "My Quirk is called Randomize, a transformation type Quirk that I sort of got from birth created with an extremely rare mutation that my stem cells are really usable. With this mutation, I gain a random Quirk every 3 minutes or so."

To say Shinso was astound was a goddamn understatement. He was beyond stunned by the possibilities of such a Quirk. A Quirk that allows you to get a random one every few minutes? The sheer idea of one seems utterly ridiculous than some of the weird Quirks out there. With such a powerful Quirk like that, he can easily become a hero no doubt. But to have someone with such a flashy ability brings a sense of dread and covetous tell _him_ that his Quirk has potential while he is capable of birth seems a bit insulting.

Seeing this, I reassured him of his growing bitterness, "However, I wasn't allowed to use my Quirk since I got it from the lack of control I had over it back then. So, a majority of my life I was kind of Quirkless to allow the Quirk to adapt to my body from the number of other Quirks switching in. I still got a few more years before the time limit for switching in is suitable to train with. Heck, am not even physically fit so don't cut yourself short Shinso." Standing up with my bag behind my back secured since it's nearly time for next lesson.

Realizing the time, Shinso stood up as well with his own bag. Seeing that he never used his Quirk since manifesting it meant his inexperienced once he can use again. Plus, it's very understandable to keep this a private as possible to avoid any unnecessary talk until they graduate junior high. But that's not going to stop him from being a hero since he seems to be helping from the way he spoke about his own Quirk.

"Your name is Fushigi Kake right?" Shinso questioned rubbing his neck since he sort of forgot the person's name when he introduced himself before class.

"Yep," I said in an upbeat tune as I grabbed the door and opened for him to go first.

He took the nice gesture well as he walks downstairs to our class while I quickly closed the door to catch up with him.

"I'll remember it," Shinso said with the tiniest of a smirk as we both slowly walked to our class side by side.

And that's how Shinso and I became great friends.

* * *

* **Omake***

At the Kake household, we see Kōun'na Kake watching some TV in the coach while Odoroki washing the dishes at the back since it's her turn.

It seems his fully centralized towards the screen showcased by leaning his back forward and looked in awe. 4-year-old Fushigi doesn't seem to share the same wondering what's making dad so focused. Needing to find answers, he walks towards the coach to sit and see what's the holdup.

(Play Sakamoto Desu ga? OST - 06 - Sakamoto Heat Up)

Suddenly, the young boy was dazzled by the mere presence of this man on the TV just like his father. A man with an elegance from his combed blonde hair and denim covering the bottom half of his face. It appears his transforming one of his clients into a stylized form of his image from his products.

"People with influence must maintain a positive appearance both physically and socially," Said the denim clothed man with confidence and certainty like no other. Whirling his cone to then comb his client's hair in quick session. Each stroke of it leaves a trail of sprinkles while closing his eyes to show his finished. Taking the black puffed chair to turn around where we can fully see the transformation. "And it's my job to uphold that impression as a hero."

We see the client smiling in joy as he takes in his new look and clothes. The sight of shock is apparent as if he saw a different person, much to the expertise of the blonde. The audience seems to applause him as it switches to a before and after an image of the client. Suffice to say the difference is minor but highly effective. His clothes, his combed hair, elegant attitude and confidence that he has is all but inspiring. Always being calm and collected in what he does that the boy never knew such a man existed till now.

"Dad," Fushigi said in shock his eyes widening at the screen. "Who is that?"

His father immediately took in a serious posture and looked at his as if what he was about to tell him may change his very aspect of life forever.

"That my young son," Creating a dramatic pause to further emphasise his answer. "Is the top pro hero Best Jeanist."

Once hearing his name, Fushigi looked at the screen again to continues watching the flamboyant man work his magic on other people with his brands. He never knew someone can be so confident in himself in such a large audience and talk with a clear voice of certainty.

'His…his…SO COOL!' Thought Fushigi with sparkles in his big eyes as he marvels at Best Jeanist in his talents.

It was at that point his realized who's his favourite hero was.

* * *

 **This has been my second time writing a fan-fiction (the first was horrible).**

 **So, meet our new lead Fushigi Kake, a child gifted by a seemingly powerful Quirk by mistake with the love of Quirks. Unfortunately, he never used or trained his Quirk after the 'incident' for obvious reasons, so I doubt he'll be strong out of the bat (depending on the Quirk he currently has). But he will be suffering many injuries yet to come for it from recklessness.**

 **Next Chapter will be where the Canon starts with our lovely Izuku meets his idol as Kake and Shinso plan their futures in UA.**

 **I might make an opening and ending of this series if you want.**

 **Leave any comments or reviews for any mistakes or things that I can improve on since am just a beginner for these things.**

 **Also, since our new protagonist has a randomizer type Quirk, you can suggest your very own Quirks you can have him used.**

 **Just make sure you know the difference between Quirk and Superpower because I don't want this to be a God level ass pull than Mugetsu. In other words, make sure it's a balanced ability with a clever or simple name relating to the Quirk with some biology behind it. Don't except all your Quirks to be added and I'll mention you at the end of this story if you're chosen.**

 **You'll be excepting more chapters if I have time left for it.**

 **Leave any questions, and I'll willing to rest your curious minds as I possibly can.**

 **Thank you all and I'm off.**


	2. Chapter 2: Training for UA's Entry

A Gambit With Quirks

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to My Hero Academia. If I did, however, the manga will probably be downgraded like Bleach and get stretched out because of it. This series is all owned by** **Kōhei Horikoshi.** **All other anime or references present here are all owned by their creators.**

 **Do keep in mind that this story is non-canon (separate universe), mainly because of the OC.**

 **Chapter 2: Training for UA's Entry**

"Speech" 'Thoughts'

" **All Might Buffed Form Talking or Techniques" 'All Might's Thoughts'**

 **[Quirk announcements] [Quirk Type]**

 **[Quirk's abilities]**

* * *

It's about 2 years since my first day of school, meeting Shinso and a lot of has changed I think? From what I can gather, Shinso and I have been hanging around very often and haven't really expanded our own group which is fine. The teasing remarks seem to not phase Shinso as much than usually, but it still annoys him to some degree. All the bullying from us was non-existent at this point since Shinso can just brainwash them to forget what they were even doing in the first place, which leads to their sudden confusion eventually leaving us alone altogether.

It's the final year for my 15-year-old self and nearly the end of my junior high. Our homeroom teacher, which for those who don't know has a massive eye for a head with the socket as a neck, is now trying to calm down the student's anticipation of the news. You think seeing a giant eye head on a woman's body can be really disturbing (which is honestly is) to people but after a while you kind of accept it as it is for the last 3 years. Besides, Miss Shiryoku is just a regular teacher that doesn't deserve any sort of mistreatment against her just because of her appearance. Trust me, we already had enough of that back when Quirks were still new to us decades ago.

How does she eat though? Well apparently, she wouldn't like to tell us since she's too embarrassed about telling us her method of eating, so we'll never know. Maybe she eats through her eye acting as a mouth like from Parastye? Creepy but cool at the same time.

"Alright alright, now I know it's almost the end of our third year together so now is the time to think about your own future," Miss Shiryoku said closing her eyelid to signify she's smiling in delight, "I'll be handing you'll printouts for your desired life-courses to be a part of today's society. But considering today's society, we all know what you'll be doing as a life course." Smirking delightfully from the obvious answer.

Throwing the piles of paper all over the class without a care in the world while laughing, Miss Shiryoku expresses blissful joy, "Hero's course!" She exclaimed as everyone initiate cries of excitement in the same magnitude as her.

The only exception to this development surprisingly was Shinso and I. Don't get me wrong, I'm completely excited to be finally be learning heroism and getting to use my Quirk again. But I'm not someone who expresses that excitement physically. Shinso doesn't express this mainly because the entry would be around for a few months, so celebrating now would be pointless.

As everyone starts manifesting their Quirks to express their joys to be going to a hero's course, Miss Shiryoku slowly lowers her hands down to try to silence them since our class is so loud; that all of this could be heard outside the door.

"Simmer down you lot, you all know no Quirks allowed during school hours." Miss Shiryoku sighed in defeat in knowing that this has been a recurring theme lately. "You're lucky you're my favourite class to be with."

As all the students in the classroom slowly start to quiet down but their faces tell us not so much, Miss Shiryoku starts to tell the rest of us another piece of important news that she just realised.

"OH! By the way, the mock exam! Sorry that I forgot about this since we're speeding things along. But it appears we have two very ambitious people in our class in being heroes!" Exclaimed Miss Shiryoku with a pleased eyelid.

Confusion struck the whole class as we all start to look at each other, whispering on what could these two people be, some even suggesting themselves be the one well others praise their friends for their efforts.

I, on the other hand, think neither since quite frankly I don't think of myself very highly. And why I should? To me, I'm just an average working teen in junior high with average grades in all subjects and a Quirk that I **never** used before. Not too lower that it's worrying but not high to the point people take notice of you. Clearly, I'm something that's not considered noteworthy. Which is good since I rather not have people look at me for what I have or done instead of what I am. It's not like I hate being complimented for what I accomplished, but the problem is how long they'll remember me for it that means something or what I did to have this kind of attention in the first place.

"Hitoshi Shinso and Fushigi Kake! Congrats on the mock exam but also wanting to go to U.A High. Am sure the both of you will definitely go there consisting your marks, and I hope for the best for you two." Miss Shiryoku said congratulating us as her single eye glistened with happiness.

"EEEEEHHHHHH?!" The rest of the class shouted in pure shock (since they haven't got their marks yet) while all of them decided to turn their heads towards the both of us in our respective seats.

"Woah Shinso, I didn't know you wanted to be in U.A." Exclaimed a random student in the room somewhere.

"Of course he wants to be in U.A. His Quirk _is_ pretty rare to get their attention." Another one said.

"You think he brainwashed the examiners and staff to give him the grades?" A girl said nervously on the such a devious act.

Shinso heard that remark, and stroke his neck while gaining a downcast look from it. What some people didn't know, was that he wanted to go to U.A to help him become a great hero by going to a promising Academy that creates those promising heroes. Because of the difficulty for attending the ranked #1 high school for heroics, it gave Shinso a reason to study harder enabling him to gain high marks to attend the entry.

Luckily, Shinso and I both want to be the greatest of heroes with our Quirks so I suggested we study together. Or in my terms, study buddies. These factors helped both of us understand the topics easier than by ourselves and since both of us are smart in our own right in the heroic subject, that got us enough marks to apply.

However, since Shinso was the smarter individual with his score higher than mine and determination much fiercer from the views of his Quirk, it gave him that cutting edge to earn those marks. This _edge_ sort of diminished my reason for being called since without Shinso's ambition and help, I wouldn't be able to apply to U.A in the first place. But I guess since I wanted to attend U.A as well I also got mentioned.

"Nah, you think so, but they'll definitely figure that out by now. If you think about it, with Quirks allowing us new ways to cheat people will start to be aware of it." Yet another student spoke for her thoughts on the situation.

"But Fushigi?" Said a boy surprised by this revelation looking at the rest of his classmates.

This is not surprising by the fact that my whole class, or for that matter, entire school rarely knows about me that much except that I like desserts and hang out with Shinso through the entire school period. And through that lack of unreliable information that rumours start to pop up like fireworks.

"Now that I think about it," A random student said making a thinking pose, "We don't even know what Quirk he has."

"Really? Weird." Another said with the same posture.

"Does he even have one, to begin with, if he never mentioned one in the first place?" A girl from the corner said in speculation.

"Probably does from the medical reports in the check-up." A random one answer the girl from across.

"But how come we never see him use it?" Another said.

"Are you some rare kind of clueless? You know we can't use our Quirks during school hours." A student's friend remarked on the idiotic question.

"G-guys guys, it's not a big deal, really," I replied nervously from the bombardment of questions sprouting about. "It's just that I have no point in using my Quirk since it's really not that special, honest." Waving my hands at them to tell them it's nothing to speculate about.

I mean, I don't blame them for being curious about me. But there's a reason why I very inclosed to people here. Not just cause of my Quirk, but in general, since I just don't seem to find a reason to let people (I rarely know about) know about me. But that somehow backfired by how my own classmates start discussing me like am some new trend! Why can't people just leave me be? I mean, you think of my boring appearance and personality that people wouldn't consider someone like me interesting? But then again, people have their preferences.

As the classroom stood silently with still a few whispers of me (guess not), the bell rang and suddenly most of the class sprang out of their seats to get back home or catch up with some friends after school.

"Remember to apply soon, entry space fills up really quick so best decide where you want to go right now!" Exclaimed Miss Shiryoku as the class leaves towards the door excitement on their faces of being so close to going to their chosen hero schools.

Once the class was empty, Shinso started to calmly raise out of his seat and grab his schoolbag while I did the same. After getting our things, we casually walked towards the exit leaving Miss Shiryoku gathering her supplies for her busy day in the building to do others things and also preparing for tomorrow morning.

* * *

We decided to head to my house after we get Shinso's bike off its chains since he has nothing else do. Bringing up my phone to read the latest of news, most of which are petty villains, where there appears to be a shark looking monster getting stopped and restrained by the recent pro hero Mt Lady. It's a shame there's only a little comment on how Kamui Woods assisting in the battle as well as Death Arms and Backdraft over the sheer applause of the woman. Well, she _did_ stop the villain, but you shouldn't leave out the rest since they also took part in protecting the lives of civilians. But then again, heroes are considered celebrities to the pupil, I mean do you even **know** how many All Might merchandise are there? Heck, Shinso even has an All Might pen (which looks cool and stylised with its metallic shine) but that's not the point here.

"Fushigi, I have my bike, let's go," Shinso said with a monotone voice as he gets on his bike.

"Oh, yeah r-right," I said quickly since his already riding his bike away now, "I'm just looking at the recent villain attacks and these new pro heroes."

Thankfully, Shinso rode at a steady pace so that I can catch up with him easily since we're not in a rush with daylight still around.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that," He replied recalling the incident during the break, "Must be pretty nice to kick a massive villain from the sheer weight of your size." Adapting a sour look on his face while cycling.

"Come on Shinso," I said trying to light up the mood. "She's just doing her job. Besides, her Quirk makes it pretty difficult in tight spaces and has to be cautious of the property damage leading to a possible toll in her pockets or casualties from just one step alone. Doing her job in a city like this can always be risky where ever the villains strike. We're just lucky it was outside" Analysis her Quirk's issues to bring a sense of realism to Shinso.

"I guess your right, I don't want to get screwed over just because I bumped into something like someone's house." He smirks in amusement of the scenario.

Seeing how his mood has brightened up a bit, I laughed at his comment, "That's the spirit! Or giant?" I said thinking of the correct terminology or pun.

"I mean, you could just talk to the guy and then brainwash him to deactivate his Quirk then make him visit the police without any casualties in a matter of seconds." I continued helping to compare the difference between their Quirks.

He smiles at my gesture, "True." Shinso said quietly as we slowly start to enjoy our chat.

The silence was then destroyed such as the area far from us, exploding causing a loud shockwave leading to mass panic and fleeing.

Once the sound was registered we both looked at each, giving out an understanding response with a nod on what we should do now. As I start to climb on the bars of Shinso's bike standing straight to give him enough room to move, we hurried towards the explosion from before.

* * *

Eventually, after a few minutes of rubber spinning in the streets, we arrive at Tattooing Shopping Distinct with many people watching aimlessly as police are blocking their entrance away from the villain to give the heroes clearage to attack.

You think people would just run away from the sludge monster that's unintentionally molesting the explosive blonde, with said blonde only making things worst by exploding nearby buildings preventing the heroes for an opening in the first place. But I guess you start to have this mindset that heroes will always save the day that you won't feel any danger and watch like it's a live show in a way. But hey, we're here also so that makes us dumbasses too.

While that's going on, we see within the crowd a sicken Midoriya Izuku looking absolutely horrified that his bully/" friend" is having the same treatment as his predicament with his body slowly being restrained in rage. The heroes try to find a solution to bypass not harming Kacchan or hoping for someone with a Quirk to help. We also see a deflated All Might running with his bony legs catching up to the scene as well.

"Now what?" Shinso said looking up at me for guidance, "We can't get past these people because of the police and even so, going where the villain is around is just asking for a death wish."

I start to slowly tremble in frustration seeing how we're limited in what we can do here, "The buildings," I said dragging my head over to its general direction. "There must be some people trapped in there without the police's knowledge. Backdraft is keeping the fire at bay but's it's sure to spread elsewhere. Since the rest of the people, police, and heroes are more worried about the villain they probably just thought everyone evacuated by now." Formulating the possible situation that might occur.

"The problem is, we can't use our Quirks in public without a hero's license," Shinso replied looking over any entrance to the building or signs of people.

"Not unless they can see us in the first place," I said getting off his bike to scan the area as well, "They're too busy to be focusing on us so we'll be good for the time being."

People looked anxious about the situation taking place as some are wondering where All Might is as they've seen him take care of the shiny Muk rip-off. All Might as we know it is conflicted with his own issues in either suppressing his time limit and being seen by the public, Izuku still wonders what he should do as well.

"Why the hell am I following you here, we could be putting ourselves in danger for no reason," Shinso said questioning our own intentions coming here and why he was dragged along the ride.

"Because it's either that or stand here and watch like a bunch planks," I said as we hustle to the burning buildings being blocked by the debris. "If we have the power to do something, then we'll do it without wasting its potential!" Shouting in fury.

Shinso and I threw our own blazers to help remove some of the fire in the way as we try to bust through the back without being seen. Luckily, we did find the backdoor in one of the burning shops at the far left. Wrapping our hands together to get it to open by pulling at the same time since it appears to be airtight from the inside. We successful sprang it open with a some of our stamina used for it as we hurried inside.

"HELLO!" I shouted hoping to get someone's attention so there can follow it, "IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, THERE'S A WAY OUT OF HERE!" Again, trying to project my voice.

"Fushigi, I don't think anyone's h-" Shinso said doubtfully until we both got startled by a new voice.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US!" Shouted a man from afar.

"YES, PLEASE WE'RE RIGHT OVER HERE!" Shouted a woman instead around the same area as the man.

"DON'T WORRY! WE'LL HELP." I shouted in return.

"Come on Fushigi! We got to hurry!" Said Shinso anxiously as he looks up to see some burning wood starting to crumble above.

"Right," I replied with the same look of anxiousness as well.

So, we both hurried over to the voices as guidance, with Shinso looking back to check where the exit that we came in is.

Smoke was starting to burn our eyes, causing us to crouch a bit to help us alleviate the itching as we continued looking for the civilians. Once we were at a corner, we found them after ducking over some log. The people we found were that of the man and woman from before, with the woman holding a young boy who's clutching his mother. There also seems to be an office worker while another appears to be an average bystander.

"Thank God you're here." The office man said steadily getting up only to crouch down on one knee. "Shit, my leg got burned from the debris." He said in a rough tone indicating how sore it is.

"Can anyone of you stand?" Said Shinso looking at the people.

All of them nodded except the office guy so Shinso walked over to him in hearing range.

"Can you hear me?" He said to him.

"Of course, I can hear you! Now, what does it had to do-"The man shouted.

"Sleep." Was all Shinso said before brainwashing him.

The man got interrupted from losing consciousness leaving his head to drop down to slumber. Shinso faced his back against the sleeping man to help carry him up but stained from the new weight.

While the rest of us (besides me) was confused on how he just commanded him to sleep, Shinso looked straight at me, "I think it's time to leave, **now**." He said as more logs start to fall around us.

"On it. Come on, let's hurry!" I beckoned by pointing to the exit that's clouded by the smoke.

We all begin to run carefully to not get knocked over or touch any flames as we almost got to the exit.

Only for the exit to be barricaded by a stack of flaming logs. Seriously, why does this trope happen all the time during dire times?

"Shit," I said in the quick session.

"Think it's the best time to try out your Quirk Fushigi!" Shouted Shinso since we're in a hurry and I'm one of their last efforts of surviving.

Damn it, I never even tried my Quirk before. The worst part is, is its function, IT'S A RANDOMIZER! I don't know what I might get or if it will benefit us right now. We're trapped here, and we can't touch the logs caused there's too much of them and we can't touch them without suffering second-degree burns. Even if we can touch it, we wouldn't have time to get out since the building is going to collapse soon. The heroes won't know of us before it's too late and Backdraft and Kamui Woods is rescuing people on the upper levels. The logs appear to be heavy, so we wouldn't be able to lift it anyways.

'DAMMIT!' I shouted in my head in pure frustration, 'I'M SUCH A GOD DAMN IDIOT! If I just called the stupid police about this, then none of this would have happened! Instead, I just killed everyone, all because 'I wanna be a hero!' these are people's lives that are put on the line because of my rash decision making.' Continuing berating myself for my incapability.

'Shinso is relying on me to help, I got to just hope I can do something. Am not leaving this Quirk to go to waste when it didn't even reveal its true purpose to help others.' I said trying to active my Quirk once more in a very long time.

Immediately, thick spikes start to protrude from my skin around my body including my face as my hair is sharpened to the thinnest point as they all start transforming my body into a human pincushion as they sprout out of my school uniform ripping them in the process.

 **[Random Quirk - Spikes] [Quirk Type: Transformation]**

 **[The user can grow thick organic spikes all around their body like a spiked mace. These spikes are sharp enough to pierce through human flesh and durability to impale stone and dent iron. Can be inconvenient while wearing clothes and must prevent physical contact at all cost. Untrained users can only grow spikes all around their bodies then on specific parts of it. These can also activate when startled, so don't scare them when you're close by. These spikes can easily creak if bent with sufficient force.]**

As I glanced at my new Quirk, I smiled at the barricade, "This will do." I said before charging towards it like a raging bull.

Soon after, the wall was bulldozed with the door flying off as well with everyone running outside to escape the rising heat. Once we were all out, the building soon collapsed in on itself causing us to look at the damage. We all sighed in relief that we made out alive just in time before it crumbled leaving us a daze.

"Good thing I used my head there, right Shinso?" I said pointing to my now quilled hair.

Once he stopped taking in the fresh air, he looked at me with his emotionless expression at my so-called 'pun'.

"I wonder if it'll cost a lot for a whole new school uniform." I laughed sheepishly at my punctured clothing.

"Probably around over 22,000 Yen or so," Shinso replied as I deflate from the cost.

I don't really carry around something like _that_ in my pockets, which means I would I have to ask my parents. If I do that, they'll probably ask why and since they'll also see my current appearance they'll also ask why there are huge holes in my uniform. Once I told them the entire story, then they would have to waste their money for my cause and scold me for it. But hopefully, they'll understand why I did it, right? RIGHT?

After I pull the spikes back inside me with my strange hairstyle still intact amazingly enough, we dropped the resting man those the police telling them we just found him there unconscious while he was escaping the smoke since we want no involvement. The other survivors return homes to forget about this while thanking us for our noble attempts. Well, we were returning home for ourselves, we missed All Might Detroit Smashed the sludge man's entire existed away (I think he sort of killed the guy by now) as all the civilians and news anchors swarm the shaded bunny man for questions and praises of his work.

While this is happening, our cinnamon roll is being scolded at for his reckless by the heroes with our slouching Kacchan getting praised for his flashy Quirk and fighting back the villain. Not really considering said Quirk sort of created the explosion in the first place, causing a wildfire to be broken out endangering everyone nearby. In other words, if our lovely hothead didn't start his tantrum then the heroes wouldn't have that much of an issue. But then again, things happen for a reason, even when you don't know it yet. Like our main protagonist showcases the heart of a true hero to the number #1 pro hero and flourish it with a gifted Quirk and a secret.

* * *

Eventually, we finally arrive at our destination, my house. Unlocking the door since I keep a spare key just in case, we enter my household along with a tired Shinso.

Immediately, both my parents sprang into action on the visitor only to then engulf me in a grand hug of love and care.

"MY IRREPLACEABLE SON, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" My dad cried distraught for me coming home late in the afternoon. "WE HAVE BEEN SO WORRIED SICK OF YOU THAT WE ALMOST THOUGHT OF JUST FINDING YOU OURSELVES!" He said crying even more comedic tears you would see in One Piece as he cries in indecipherable words.

"IT WAS HIS IDEA, AND THEN WE WOULD BE BEATING THE LIVING HELL OUT OF THEM AND THEN FEED THEM TO THE HOUNDS, SO THEY WOULDN'T TAKE YOU AWAY AGAIN!" Cried my mother doing the same exaggerated expression as the latter.

"WE'RE HAVE SO GLAD YOU'RE OK!" Both said sobbing louder than previously as my ripped clothes get saturated with their tears.

"*Sniff*, oh hey Shinso! Didn't know you were coming to visit." My dad said taking a 180 turn from his sobbing to earning a big white teeth smile.

"Sorry you had to see this, we just care very much about our quirky boy." My mum doing the same as well.

Shinso looked completely flabbergasted of the sudden turn of events, but quickly recollected to introduce himself, "Hello Mr and Miss Kake," He said bowing to them in respect. "I'm sorry for intruding on your property." Ending his bow to look at them with his bagged eyes.

"Oh, need to be so formal Shinso, you're always welcomed here since you're our son's friend." Said my mother smiling at him for the gesture while he takes his shoes off.

"I'll make us some dinner well we've at it, you kids have fun!" Said my dad smiling before rushing towards his kitchen since it's his turn to cook now for the day.

I forgot to mention about both my parent's hairstyles as well have I. Well, my father appears to have a…number 7 shaped hair mixed with grey and light brown? I think it's a ponytail like mine? Whereas my mother adopts her long straight hair into a bow style you would see from wrapping presents with her grey and hazel colours. Guess it's a family trait we have these weird hairstyles that defy the laws of gravity as it stands straight for the world to see. Oddly enough, no matter how we cut or style them differently, there always return to their original state as if our hair refuses to be changed. Probably why I still have mine throughout those years.

Once my dad left the entrance to cook, my mother looked towards me only to then take in a horrified look upon her aged face. She finally registered my current state of poked uniform and some soot left on it as well as Shinso. Which only means one thing.

Fire

"Oh my god! Fushigi, what happened! What happened to your uniform, why are there holes in it! And soot leftover, including Shinso's!" My mother exclaimed bombarding me with questions upon questions towards my now sooty uniform.

"I-I-IIIIIIIIII kind of, sort of save some people in a burning building during a villain attack today," I said sheepishly as I stroke my neck in a nervous manner. "Shinso helped as well, but we're fine and the people are safe and sound," Noticing the anxiousness of my mother is steadily growing. "I also might need a new uniform as well and Shinso's might need washing too."

"WAIT, WHAT! You mean you were in that sludge monster's location. You were there!" My mother screamed in sheer terror that I was put endanger.

"No no! We were far away from it, we just rescue the people that couldn't escape the danger while the heroes were busy with the villain." I explained in a quick fashion of the growing tension.

"Ok," My mother said trying to recollect the information. "But that doesn't explain the holes in your uniform, thankfully I don't see any blood so what happened?" Calmly trying to evaluate the situation.

"Miss Kake, Fushigi used his Quirk to help save the people and us to escape by breaking the wall down with his spiked body during the fire." Shinso ejected the conversation causing her to turn towards me in surprise.

"Your Quirk?" She said confusion and surprise painted on her face.

"It's been over 10 years already, and I'm going to apply for U.A also." I begin looking down to think of my next words. "There're people out there that don't know how to defend themselves from these kinds of things, but this Quirk. This Quirk maybe the answer to saving these people and I am not going to waste its potential of all its possible Quirks it has in store. Some believe you need flashy Quirks to help and be a great hero, but it's all Quirks that are capable of saving millions if we don't use its true power. I can't just be a bystander when I know I can do something instead of watching for some miracle to happen." I said breathing in some air to help alleviate the talking.

After my speech, my mother looked at me shocked by my sudden ideology and just sighed in defeat realising what I said is partly true and that I'm unharmed as well as Shinso. She starts to rub her temples trying to nub the stress, "You're just like your father and me, only this time, your dad was much more boasted and reckless for the matter." She sighed.

"I can hear you, you know!" My dad shouted in the kitchen while the pans are sizzling.

"But it's true!" My mother shouted back.

"I know." My dad feebly said while lowering his head in the defeat of the harsh truth.

"What," I said pausing in thought. "You wer-were heroes!" I said shockingly as I pointed at them while my hand is shaking and eyes popping out of my sockets in midair.

"Well yeah." My mother said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What do you think we used our Quirks for?"

"It's true." My dad added.

"I think it's best if we talk about this after dinner, you ok with that Fushigi?" She smiled at me for an answer.

"Uuhhh sure," I said in confusion.

"Would you like to eat with us Shinso?" She asked looking straight at him now.

"Sure." He stoically said.

* * *

Soon we all ate dinner that dad made for the rest of us with a bowl of rice to eat with from the wide selection of meats and salads for us to take. We all ate our fair share while my dad starts cleaning the dishes. Shinso ate the least amount since he wasn't a big eater himself unlike me where the plates were just asking to be emptied. Once all the dishes were put in the soapy water, we continued our last conversation with my mum in the living room.

"So, your applying to U.A like Shinso here." My mother said looking at the both of us.

"Yes, since it's the number #1 school for a heroic course," I said

"Makes sense, but you're not only one aiming to be a hero in there as well you know." She said dawning a serious look.

"I know," I replied with a mopey tone, "But what about you guys being heroes," Still wondering the sudden news.

"Oh, that," She suddenly realized what she promised and looked where the kitchen was. "Kōun'na! The hall of fame!" She shouted to get my dad's attention.

"RIGHT!" He said exhilarated of the command as he rushes I believe where the basement is where we keep for extra storage.

For a few seconds, we waited until my dad came back with a bunch of stuff and dropped it onto the living room as a pile of dust swarms our weak nostrils.

"An-*cough* *cough* Anyways yes we're heroes before we became your loving parents." My mother said as she closes her eyes with a proud smile.

"You said you want to be a hero to use your Quirk's potential in saving others, well we used to think like that too. Which is why we're showing you this." My father boasted as he whips his hands towards the collection of dusted things. These things include highlighted old newspaper, pictures of them in what appears to be in costumes posing. There's also some merchandise but only a little and looked really old. Even the same two costumes from the newspapers in airtight cases wrapped in plastic to keep the dust away from its polished state.

"Well, what is it?" I said confused about the whole ordeal.

"I guess we had to enlighten the young generation of our history." She said looking at my dad with a smirk.

"Indeed, as many who stand in the present for the upcoming future forget the past of others who guide that present." He said dramatically as he also smirks with his eyes closed.

Shinso stood quietly since he doesn't have anything to say really and just let them continue the weird interactions of the Kake family.

They both then open their eyes shining in glory as they start to pose in a typical heroic fashion. "WE USED TO BE A DUO TEAM OF RESCUE HEROES IN OUR TIME." They said in unison.

"I was known as the Lucky Hero, GREAT 7." My dad exclaimed as he points to his 7-shaped hair. "With my Quirk, Jackpot, I was gifted with the power of luck on the number of good deeds I did for the last 24 hours so my hero duties were perfect for my Quirk." He said with a big smile on his face.

"And I was known as the Handout Hero, PRESENT GIRL." My mum exclaimed as well with a twirl as she points to her bow hairstyle. "My Quirk, Present, allows me to make presents with the contents of always suiting the situation at hand. Even if it doesn't in most cases, somehow these items help our rescuing all the time." She said with a smile of her own.

Soon they did I believe to be their signature poses as it looks similar to the pictures in the collection. My dad bending to the right throwing his arms above his head almost like how you would flex, my mum doing the same but to the left instead. Their closest arms lock together as they bend their knees to shout out their team.

"WE WERE CALLED THE LUCKY STREAK." They shouted with gusto while headlights appear out of nowhere shining the parental duo.

"Unfortunately, we only did petty crimes and rescues with the occasional villain fights here and there." He said with a small pout in the disappointment of their usage as heroics.

"But we always save those who need our help. Even if we were only mentioned a little in the news and pushed aside from the main heroes of the time." She sighed looking down in disappointment of their duties being washed away.

"Because of the rapid development of flashy Quirks around, things start to get more dangerous and we sadly had to retire from our growing age as the decades fly by our lives." He said sadly realizing that they probably won't even remembered at the time as well from their retirement.

"It really is a shame we didn't make much of a difference in the world, but that didn't stop us from saving people from danger." She said with a new brighten smile.

"When we heard you were going to apply for U.A we know its just a matter of time before we pass on our knowledge for the new generation. With that Quirk of yours Fushigi, you can make that difference for us instead." He said with a calming smile directed at me with my mother also joining.

"But why are you telling me this? And why now of all times." I said completely baffled by this revelation.

"What we're showing you is an example of what Quirks can do. Something as small as ours can still help others and make us heroes. So, in other words…" My mother said.

"There's no such thing as a useless Quirk. Those who believe that these types of Quirks are weak are weak users themselves with a narrow mind to boot. And you'll surely understand that when you use these random Quirks yourself Fushigi." My dad smiled lovingly at me.

"Same can be said about you too as well Shinso." My mother said directing at him who looked surprised and taken back.

"You understand that right Fushigi?" My dad said as both my parents looked at me for my suggestion.

"Understand?" I said causing both to look at me worryingly as I start shaking. "I'm beyond understanding! Your Quirks are so awesome! I can't believe my own parents were such cool heroes! Do you even know how Quirks can so versatile once you understand how they work!" I said looking beyond excited of immense my love of these supernatural mutations happening in our lives.

Both of my parents smiled at this and hoped for the best of me to do well in the entrance exam in a few months.

"Show them what you been hiding for those years Fushigi," Both of them said with a big proud smile.

* * *

After with new enthusiasm the next morning, its time for the upcoming entrance exam. But how do we prepare for it with other people also desiring to get to U.A as well? Simple my friend.

Training.

But since I have tides with Shinso here, I think I can fasten the training a bit and hopefully, better push myself furtherer. Shinso and I were outside in a nearby open field at around 6 and were dressed in some loose clothes for the training. The clothes consist of a plain white shirt with nothing underneath and just some loose sweatpants with Shinso's being purple. Shinso doesn't look that much different but you can see closely some extra bags by none the less fine from the early wake-up.

(Play Boku no Hero Academia OST - HERO A)

Now so, I begin my ten months of hardcore training.

"Shinso I need you to brainwash me," I said with a look of determination.

Shinso looked baffled at my request, "What can my Quirk do?" He said

"Your brainwashing can force people's action to your every command. So, I was thinking if you can brainwash me to workout so that my body is forced to not give into the stress from the intense training that I wouldn't be capable of doing by myself." I explained looking at me now for confirmation.

"So, you want me to brainwash you to do hard level workouts, so your body is forced to complete these tasks without resistance." He summarised.

"Actually," I nodded that he understands my request, "Now make me do 100 push-ups and other full body workouts. Once that's done we need to increase that amount and maybe you can put your weight on me to make it more difficult."

"You do realize even if I did that, you would still feel the tearing." He said looking a little concern about my decision.

"If my body will keep going, then it doesn't matter. Now do it." I said with certainty.

But my body is already brainwashed so now it's Shinso's job to do the rest.

"Do 100 push-ups." He commanded making me do exactly what he said.

'It worked! Now I can catch up with the rest of the students.' I thought with a look of hope in my head as my body does the 17th push-up.

Soon Shinso has been instructing all sorts of workouts without a break every half an hour. These include squats, running, different kinds of push-ups, pull-ups, with some meditation as well to boost the mind. These impacting most of my body every day as Shinso looks up these on his phone for these methods. Until.

"Ahhhh, my body is **very** sore and **very** twitchy," I winced after the first day of training.

"Your body is not used to this kind of intense workout, so your muscle fibres will start to tear but will be repaired to be stronger. Or so it says in this article here," Shinso said looking at his phone while we're walking to school with me awkwardly waddling, "You might need to rest and do some other workouts while letting the sore ones recover. Also, it says here you need at least 8 hours of sleep and foods relating to high protein and recovery. Some of these are pretty cheap to get, so you'll be fine."

"Right, sleep and eat. My kind of motto." I said clutching my fist which kind of hurts.

"Do a jog for a minute then sprint for 30 seconds," Shinso said as my brainwash body follows his words.

'God, it's a good thing when I'm being mind controlled I can't project my voice or else I'll be screaming right about now.' I thought as my body sprints till my stamina is completely drained.

"Keep going. Ten months will soon be over." He encouraged me even though I'm brainwashed so I'll do it anyway.

"Kake-san is something the matter? You seem to become stiff and looking like you're in a lot of pain." Miss Shiryoku asked concerned for my current state from the constant full body workout.

"No, I'm fine," I calmly said waving my hand to lessen her concern. "It's just am really working harder for U.A that's all, nothing to worry about Miss Shiryoku."

She looked at me in a bit of doubt that am fine but turned around to continue her registration, "Just don't work yourself too hard, or else you'll begin losing some hair much earlier than you think." She joked causing some people to snicker at the said joke.

If I did, however, then I would have defeated the league of villains with just one punch by now and that would just ruin the whole story and Horikoshi's entire work.

"Jeez Fushigi," My mother said looking amazed at the dinner table, "You're eating way bigger than usual."

After finishing my 4th bowl, I swallowed to speak, "Thanks, mom, all from the training me and Shinso are doing for U.A's entry."

"Wow, you're really getting the hang out of this." Said Shinso in his monotone voice as he sits on top of my shoulders as my body jogs with a rope tied around my wrist with a tire at the end of said rope.

We then jump to different scenes of me doing different workouts with my blank expressionless eyes and face as Shinso sits on me with his stoic facial expression during a falling sunset.

* * *

* **10 Months Later***

FINALLY!

It was 6:30 am as I took off my plain shirt which is soaked sweat and smacked it on the ground with a soggy sound coming out of it.

It's has been around, 10 long months of sweat and internal screaming in pain and sore muscles with it. But now that the months are up, my new body has slowly developed for the entrance exam. Considering I had a lack of body fat, to begin with, my muscles were showing. They didn't have much bulk in them added but instead strengthening the muscles that already existed. So just imagine a boy with tighten muscles with low body fat, and you'll get the image.

"What was the point in that?" Asked Shinso walking up to me as I looked up at the sunrise.

"To be honest, that shirt was _really_ uncomfortable to wear with all that sweat, and the weather is quite cool, so I thought of cooling myself down before the exam," I said turning my head towards him.

"At least you weren't screaming like that other guy at the beach a few minutes ago," Shinso said rubbing his neck in annoyance, "I was just walking down to see you when suddenly he just screamed on top of some junk from across."

"Yeah, I guess," I said checking the time, "Now let's go, we got an exam to start." Smiling in excitement.

"After you take a shower and I take a nap from all of this." He said getting on his bike to get back to his empty house awaiting a cat sitting by.

"YEAH! And then our futures will be put to the test!" I shouted pumping my fist up only to get a cramp from the action causing to retreat it and rub the sore spot with my other hand.

* * *

 **I did it! The second chapter but nothing really happened but linking to the Izuku getting his Quirk and running to save poor Kacchan.**

 **Next time is where the entrance exam begins and Fushigi showcases more of his Quirk.**

 **Write any reviews (it doesn't matter what it is) as everyone single one is that one push to keep me writing for you guys!**

 **Thanks, BenchBeYoking for my first review, you have given me more of a reason to continue this!**

 **Sorry for the wait and how nothing is going on except some training, but things will get exciting in the next chapter so stay tuned for that.**

 **This is ItsJustHarry signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Entrance Exam

A Gambit With Quirks

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to My Hero Academia. If I did, however, the manga will probably be downgraded like Bleach and get stretched out because of it. This series is all owned by** **Kōhei Horikoshi.** **All other anime or references present here are all owned by their creators.**

 **Do keep in mind that this story is non-canon (separate universe), mainly because of the OC.**

 **Chapter 3: The Entrance Exam**

 **How do they fund these robots?**

"Speech" 'Thoughts'

" **All Might Buffed Form Talking or Techniques" 'All Might's Thoughts'**

 **[Quirk announcements] [Quirk Type]**

 **[Quirk's abilities]**

* * *

We now arrived at the promising school of U.A High. Remember that movie Sky High? Made from 2005 by Disney? Wait, that joke is already beaten and said. Anyways, I was walking towards the building in my school uniform with some loose gym clothes in my school bag to change into while Shinso did the same beside me. Keep in mind, Shinso is a pretty tall fellow considering the average Japanese man but am a bit shorter than him but only in a small margin if you can see us so we're both proud tall boys.

"Such a place of magnitude and heroism just from one single glance." I started, looking at the front of the building in my perceptive as many other students walk towards the place for entry.

"Yeah, but we should worry about the entrance exam first before sightseeing," Shinso replied looking at me reminding our main reason here.

Realising our actual purpose, I sheepishly laughed, "Sorry Shinso, guess I kind of forgot about that from the grand scheme of things. But with our training, will surely pass this." I said jogging up towards the stairs.

That is until I hear a significant voice from afar.

"It'd be bad luck if you fell, right?" Said a chestnut hair girl with pink dotted cheeks. "Oh man, are you nervous too?" She smiles cheerfully at the stuttering boy in front of her, "Well, let's both do our best, see ya!" Before running away towards the entrance with a wave.

Once she left the flustered Midoriya in a shocked state proclaiming he just talked to a girl (which he didn't at all).

Discovering this, I turned towards him (walking at a normal pace) as he begins to slowly recollect himself over the girl's encounter.

"Hey, I remember you." I began, smiling at him as he immediately looked up at the new voice.

"Ww-whh-who? Me?" He nervously said pointing a shaking finger at himself.

"Sure do, you were the kid that saved that boy from a villain a few months ago." Recalling the event.

"O-oh oh," He answered looking downcast from the memory, "I didn't really save him, or for that matter did anything at all. I'm surprised anyone would actually remember me from that." Facing away in a distance look.

"Sure, you did, if you weren't there at the time, All Might wouldn't show up on time as well. For those few seconds, you give him enough time to blast that villain away! And I think that's pretty brave of you to do but you pulled through it." Smiling at him with some positive outlook.

"I-I-I guess so." Giving out a small smile at my suggestion.

"Fushigi, we don't have much time." Said Shinso interpreted near the entrance of U.A.

"Coming! I'll see you on the exam, so good luck!" I bid my farewells before catching up with my friend.

"What was that about?" Looking back at Midoriya for any confirmation of my chat.

"Oh, I just thought of improving my social skills by talking to fellow future students of mine." Sheepishly smiled.

"That has been an issue for awhile now." He said mysteriously as we walked to registration.

When it comes to social skills or talking to new people, it can be a real struggle for me since I'm never really open myself up to as much to many people. The scary thing is, you don't know what to say to continue the conversation or even start one. You just try to continue it somehow or else you'll just create an awkward situation for yourself and they'll feel awkward as well because you couldn't say something. That's why I mostly let the other person lead the conversation, so I'll have an idea on how to maintain it. But I'll get used to it once I talk to the person for a while, so there's nothing to worry about. Just if there's not a group of new people to talk to or I'll just remain silent in the corner.

* * *

We now finally arrive inside and spoke to the reception for our names to be registered.

"We'll like to register for the entrance exam," Shinso spoke for me to one of the ladies typing at the desks.

"Alright, I need your names to see if you're on the list for entry." Said the woman looking at her computer.

"Hitoshi Shinso." He replied

"Fushigi Kake," I said as well.

It took about a couple of seconds of rigorous typing that I didn't think would be possible for a human to possess, but then again **Quirks** , but you get what I'm trying to say.

"Alright, you're on the list. They'll be someone next to you to give out the serial numbers. Those numbers represent your assigned seats. Good luck on your exam." She said smiling kindly at us.

"Thanks, you too!" I said gratefully smiling at her.

We quickly got our serial numbers and went to the assembly because I just realised what I just said so I decided to leave out a potentially awkward moment from the lady who thankfully got to the next row of people.

Following the signs of arrows pointing to our location point called the Exam Orientation where they'll discuss our introduction to the exam.

* * *

Once we found our Orientation, we took our assigned seats in a dark room with what looks to be a huge classroom with a massive screen. And our perfect boy is also in the room with his tsundere (minus the dere) rival. Other highlights were our bubbly gravity girl and sonic the engine boy in the crowd. The rest I don't really care about since they're just backgrounded characters from their lack of unique highlights to stand out from. Heck, I don't even think we'll ever see these people again since, unlike Oda, they don't actually play an important role in the upcoming arcs. Thank God Almighty that there are no filler arcs here since the series is organised into seasons to keep the production quality the same in animation while at the same time improving it.

It took a few minutes before we all sat down in our numbered seats allowing lights to begin to flare where the big screen was, brightening up the room at the front. All these headlights are all directed to our now announcer as the screen flashed with the School's Emblem with golden sparkles as he now begins his lecturer.

"For you, all examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today!" He exclaimed hiding his face with crossed arms," Everybody says "hey"!" He then shouted uncrossing them to reveal our host Present Mic with his famous smile.

Upon doing so, he puts his hand to his ear hoping for a shout in response to his excitement to the crowd.

And hope he did.

Realising not responding to his cries would seem rude in a way, and that I really like Present Mic as he's also one of my favourite heroes when it comes to confidence in a large audience, I stood up preparing my appreciation to him.

"HEY!" I shouted with gusto in the same enthusiasm while simultaneously thrusting my arm up to our host.

The crowd didn't except the sudden loud response as they all switched from silent and focus to shook. The nearest ones to be me suffered the most as they all visibly almost got a heart attack directing their surprise at me. Shinso also didn't except my response as well, widening his eyes to me but just as quickly recollecting himself to focus on the screen. Bakugo was the only one not phased by this, with him still looking at the front. This soon sparked a chain, as all of them turned to look at me in surprise but also an annoyance for it. This expression is heavily inputted on our engine user Tenya Lida dawning on the strong look with squinted eyes but said nothing of it implying that I'm only just a minor distraction to his goal. Present Mic, on the other hand, was pleased with my immediate response as his wide smile is extended to me with a thumb's up.

"What a refined response!" He said appreciating my gesture, "Well then, now that you're here. I'm gonna give you the low-down on how this will go down!" Hovering his finger around, "Are you ready!?" Shouting the final part jabbing his hand to the crowd.

Doing the same as the last time to commemorate his efforts for entertainment to lighten the serious the mood up, I shouted once more.

"IM READY!" Again, shouted like a certain sponge living under a pineapple would say straightening both my arms to its limits.

Again, everyone just looked irritated by my actions but weren't that shook as before.

"Yeah! Now _that's_ spirit that I wanna hear!" Present Mic shouted in return to me at my excitement.

Sitting back down awkwardly from some still staring at me weirdly, Shinso took this to talk to me.

"I forgot how much you loved Present Mic," Shinso quietly said looking at the Voice Hero, "too bad his too loud for my liking." Taking on a bored tone with a dull look.

"Are you kidding? I listen to his radio every week to this day!" I replied quietly marvelling at the smiling banana man, "Such charisma from words filled with excitement and in such a large crowd is amazing without any hesitation. It's what I dream of being!" My eyes sparkling towards him.

"Whatever."

"Now pay close attention, listeners! This entrance exam will be separated into two sections, the practical test then afterwards a written test! For the practical, we'll be testing your mettle by running a ten-minute practice run at our replica City-District!" He announced the screen now switched to a blueprint of different coloured paths, each one presenting a letter from A to G," You can take whatever you like! Everybody gather at the designated meeting area after the presentation, ya dig?".

….

….

"OK!?" He shouted once more to clarify if we understand what the instructions were.

"OK!" Putting up a thumb's up with an outstretched arm as I smiled.

"Good to hear!" Pointing to my general direction.

"From the looks of these cards, people going to the same school have different meeting points." Said Shinso fully realising what's exactly on the card's inscription.

I looked as well, "Probably to prevent any possible teamwork to make things more challenging and fair for everyone else here." I said checking Shinso's card as well.

His picture is shown with his dull face as examinee no 2175 with his test location being battle centre F. My one depicts my plain face with the examinee no of 2176 while having my test location being battle centre C.

"Guess we're on our own," Shinso said quietly a look of uncertainty.

"We'll be sprinkling many "villains" over the battlefield. And they'll appear in three different varieties, with point values scaled according to difficulty!" He shouted at the last part, "Using each of your individual Quirks, dispatch as many "villains" as you can. Your goal listeners are to rack up a high score!

"And don't think about directly attacking any other competitors or any of that nasty anti-hero stuff, because that's against the rules capisce!?" Present Mic shouted the last part as we're shown silhouettes of a Goomba, Koopa and a Piranha plant representing the villains? While explaining the scoring system with…. Mario silhouettes? With the same coin pixel art as the points?

"Excuse me, may I ask a question!? Asked the new voice putting up his hand at its full length.

"Okay!" Answered Present Mic pointing to him allowing a headlight to shine on where he sat.

Pulling out a piece paper to showcase the "villains", he taps one of the pictures, "On the handout, there are clearly four types of villains listed!" He exclaimed with righteous fury, "Such an error would be the height of embarrassment for a top-tier national academy of Yusei's calibre!

"The reason we are seated here today is that we seek guidance on the to becoming substantial heroes!" Putting down the paper to immediately point at Midoriya (who look taken back), "Moreover what's with you? Yeah you, curly-haired kid!

"You have been muttering this whole time…it's distracting! And you as well, with the question mark haircut! You have been shouting like a madman this whole time and it's very disrespectful in such a serious lecture to help us be informed of our task at hand!" Our glasses wearing boy Lida soon took on a menacing look, glaring at each of us, "If you think Yuuei is some pleasure trip, then leave this place at once!" His finished solemnly his glaring staying longer.

"I'm sorry." Midoriya muffled with his hands covering his mouth and looking down shame with some snickering at his embarrassment.

Seeing this tension from us, I tried to do what many pro heroes that inspired me to do and lived for as guidance. Creating a positive aura to ensure others from their immediate despairs. Drama class from my school decades ago, don't fail me now!

Standing up with a facade of courage pumping out my chest, I stare at Lida with certainty, "I'm sorry to interject your current issues with our "distractions", but I'm only just answering our lecturer's words to ensure him that I'm fully paying my entire attention and therefore the whole lecture itself!" I said completely still with clutched fists from the entire crowd looking at me, "You may think that I'm carefree or that boy you mentioned there is muttering to distract others, but all of us in this room studied hard to get to this point so far! Isn't that enough evidence to showcase that we all desire to become heroes!? So, you shouldn't belittle their attempts as we all have flaws that mark our identity!

"Take you, for example, you seem to be easily aggrieved by the two of us by a few words and rumbles. Which means to me that you have a quite the quick temper allowing yourself to lose focus when you _preach_ about the utter seriousness of this! If you allow these things to invoke you, then how are you able to be a "substantial hero" where multiple events will happen at once at the practical while you lose that focus easily to be substantial in the first place!" I shouted with gusto like that of a knight at the round table as I slumped down breathing heavily on the huge pile of words of that I exhaled.

Everyone from the entire crowd looked completely flabbergasted but also more importantly taken back by my words, never excepting the long speech. Even Present Mic looked dumbfound by this as Lida widens in shock of this revelation, with his mouth stuttering. Soon after, he looked at me with a new light hardening his expression.

"How can I be such a fool!?" He said looking down with his head to re-evaluate himself, "To think I can be so narrow-minded of one of the fundamentals of heroism in maintaining a clear focus and motive on the crucial aspects rather than the minor setbacks we face!

"Thank you very much for this revelation and I apologised on behalf of my rash behaviour and selfishness!" He bowed to his lowest to confirm how deeply sorry he meant.

"That's okay, I should be one apologising for it as you didn't know of my actions and I understand your frustration as my approach seems rather rude of me." Bowing respectfully as well to him.

I sat down after ending our debate while Lida looked back at our lecturer to continue, allowing everyone to slowly turn back to where Present Mic is standing but still holding a look of utter bewilderment on their faces. With the out of nowhere speeches in heroism out of the way, Present Mic shook back with a sweat drop as he waves his hands down.

"Okay, ooo-ookay examinee 7111 and 2176. Thanks for the segue but also the clear understanding of each other in heroics, much appreciated you two!

"Coming back to 7111's concerns, the fourth type of villain you'll encounter is worth zero points! Let's call them "Arena Traps"!

"Have any of you ever played "Super Mario Brothers" before!?" He said looking at the crowd for confirmation.

"Well, you remember those things that'd go thwomp on you!? There's a thing like that in each area! Their "Gimmick" is that they rampage when crowded!" He answered, the screen now shows the zero point "villain" next to a thwomp as a comparison.

"Thank you very much! I apologise for being rude!" Bowing down in respect before sitting back down finally.

"Sounds like one of those stage hazards you just have to avoid altogether." Said a random person in the crowd.

"This is really starting to resemble a video game." Replied the random person's friend.

Finally coming to an end, Present Mic leaves his final remarks, "Well, that's enough for me! I'll leave you all with a presentation on the "school precepts" of this academy of mine!

"As a certain "hero" by the name of Napoleon Bonaparte once said, "A true hero never stops overcoming the misfortunes in life"!" Spreading his arms apart to help keep the crowd's attention to the end.

"Now let's move to the main event! 'Go beyond, PLUS ULTRA!'" Rising his volume at the final bit with the screen now creating a flashy format of the Academy's motto you would find in Smash Bros.

With the Nintendo references, I think that's intentional.

"And may you all suffer gladly the trials to come!" Ominously speaking with gusto to hide it.

Everyone didn't seem to notice the sinister words, as everyone began looking over their cards once again to confirm where their test will be held.

'This is it, no going back now." Thinking about my options to pass this.

'Without Fushigi, I'll have to rely on my own abilities for this to work out for me." Thought Shinso possessing doubt gripping his card as he looks over me.

Eventually, the lecture was finally over as everyone took in they assigned buses to the City-District by their corresponding alphabets. This would mean that Shinso and I would be in different areas as well and with the location being separate to each other I doubt we'll walk by each other as well. In addition, everyone taking part will start destroying the robots to grind those points, so worrying about other people that are not even in the same area will just be a complete waste of time altogether. Hopefully, our strategies from one another will help keep a clear plan to secure us in the heroes' department. I'm just worried about how well Shinso will do with his Quirk and mine, but considering the possibilities of them, anything goes.

* * *

Annnnnnnd holy H-E-L-L (Ha! Alliteration) I underestimated the city, no wonder this can fit every candidate entering, it's an actual size of a city which kind of makes senses with the name so why I am surprised with that?

Onto important notes, since Shinso is somewhere over the other side of this place I likely won't be making quick friends here. But I don't this is a good place to make comrades anyways seeing how our minds are "Destroy robots get points! Destroy robots get points!" at this point. I'm currently in some basic loose clothes from a plain t-shirt and sweatpants with comfy trainers to easily move around. Since I don't have anything else to help with my non-specific Quirk or technically "Quirks".

"I didn't think it'll be so big." Said a softly spoken girl with thorny vines reaching down to her waist. She also appears to be wearing a loose robe (I don't know what they're called she's basically wearing over a huge shirt that covers most of her legs) with some cowboy boots? Not judging just wondering from the style of boots.

We see far from the back of the group, a person nervously touching his stretched fingers against each other looking around from time to time. The odd thing is his rocky like structure head and pointed jaw. His clothes consisted of a zipped baggy clothes in bright yellow.

'There's sure a lot of tough people here.' He thought frantically looking over the entire group.

Another familiar face is standing right on the front crossed armed is a red spiked boy with sharp teeth. His dawns on a red shirt with black shorts finishing off with a black headband.

"Wow, this city is big. Which means it's packing tons of villains, and I'm up for a manly challenge." He said to himself punching his open palm while smirking.

'Okay, I got 5 minutes for a single random Quirk which then switches after the limit is up. The whole test is 10 minutes, so I'll be utilising two random Quirks here. There are millions of Quirks out there and more to exist in the future so the chances of mine being combat base can be risky. But with my randomiser announcing the said Quirk, I'll get an idea of how to use it for combat. It's all based on my luck for this.' Thinking over my options to use my Quirk.

"Hey, you're the guy who spoke out in the lecturer," Remarked the red spiked boy walking up to me, "How you gave it your all and never backing down in your resolve for what you believe in and that excitement towards Present Mic, I got to say that's pretty manly in my case." Smiling at my "confidence" or in Kirishima's case, "manliness"

"So why don't we just give it our all as well!" Clutching his fist in pure excitement of the test.

Blinking in his sudden appearance, I smiled in return," Yeah. Let's do this!" attempting a fist bump just because I thought he was doing the same and standing would just be awkward for us which I want to avoid.

Seeing the fist, he quickly returned the gesture with our fists clashing, "Glad to see you still got that resolve back there." Pulling back his arm to run to the front of the crowd, "But that doesn't mean I'll let you have _all_ the points."

I was going to the thing where you make your fist quickly pull out and stretch your hand while making an explosion sound. But he quickly spoke so I didn't want to continue it while he did and that I don't think he'll know what I'm trying to do. Thankfully, he didn't comment on my poor attempt to fist bump as mine was sloppy slow.

"Hey, it's that kid who's been shouting from the lecture." A random guy said pointing at me.

"The one with the weird haircut?" Said another, this time a girl.

"He doesn't look that special to me or even strong for that matter, probably has a weak Quirk." Another added.

"Guess we don't have to worry about someone like him uh?" Again, another random guy said.

'HOW FORTUNATE!' The group thought.

"AAAAAND START!" Shouted Present Mic from across the entire districts on top of a tower.

"HUH?" Everyone said all having question marks on their heads while mine just straightens to an exclamation point. How is that possible? I have no idea.

"What's the matter!? There's no such thing as a countdown to a real battle! RUN!" He exclaimed his Quirk raising in volume to give us a clear clue, "Consider the baton passes!"

Suddenly, once his confirmation is said, everyone took off at light speed entering the city while the gates while still opening.

'Well, first come first served I guess.' I thought as I start to run as well, activating my Randomiser.

'Let's see what I got for today's surprise.'

 **[Random Quirk – Optic Beams] [Type – Emitter]**

 **[The user has the ability similarly to Navel Laser, only with the person's eyes than their navel. This allows Fushigi to essentially shoot lasers out of their eyes from their unique optic structure reflecting out this energy. These beams can range from short range to long. Keep in mind, that the user can only shoot the beams for 1 second at a time. Because of the brightness of the lasers, people will figure out your location. The lasers can only go in one direction where the user's eyes are looking at. Firing them will leave them blind when active. Be very careful when using this with people and don't go do a staring contest with them either. These can also be reflective so stay away from a mirror shop. Final note, an excess amount of this Quirk or longer than the limit, it will cause eyes to start itching.]**

'Okay, so I'm blind each second and I can only shoot in one direction. So, if no one gets in the way and that I keep it on a small scale, I have nothing to worry about.'

* * *

*Flashback*

We cut to see Fushigi Kake writing down some notes while thinking about things with his pencil tapping his chin. You can see several booklets filled with arrows and drawings and hypothesises. Each booklet having the name "Quirk Research and Techniques" from 1 to the most recent number.

'I've been looking over many pro heroes and villains with their Quirks for some time and with my knowledge on superpowers in fiction, I sort of understanding how they exactly work.' Writing down the most recent ones in his latest booklet, 'But all Quirks are similar but different in terms of their Quirk Factor. They all have flaws and weaknesses in them naturally. Each of them having their own limits in the amount of what they can achieve. Quirks can also become stronger physically from the body or the Quirk itself, like a muscle, the more you train it. The stronger it gets.' Finishing off some final notes before taking a small break.

"And things like these are everywhere in media, from shows to anime. Each creator has they own way of viewing superpowers with weaknesses in them for the characters to be flawed as well." Getting a piece of a big cookie before biting a corner from a bag.

"But..." Looking up at the ceiling with crossed arms.

His face soon turned into worry as he bites another small corner of the soft biscuit, "With mine Quirk only using them for 5 minutes at a time, makes it extremely difficult to train with since normally people train their single Quirk from birth. I can only make it up with my fascination with fiction and creativity for them."

"I'm basically the human equivalent of a Jack of All Trades." He signed getting up to go downstairs.

"I forgot about bringing the milk up here."

* * *

*End of Flashback*

"Now where can I find a murderous robot around here," I said running around aimlessly.

'Seems some people are getting points already.' Noticing scraps remains.

As if the Quirk Gods are hearing my cry, the building next to me busted open revealing a 1-point villain rolling out of it. The green robot swivels his mechanical neck side to side before finally looking at me.

"Target acquired. I'll kill you-* **BOOM*** " Voiced the droid before being obliterated by two streams of red.

What a lovely thing to say when first meeting someone that you want to kill them. I guess that's the single mindset in every villain mostly that involves killing something.

'1-point?'

Guess these things are just intimating and not all that powerful, to begin with. With this Quirk, I can mow through these things.

"17 Points!" Shouted someone.

And why the h do people have to say their scores out loud like that? Oh well, more bots to fight. With that, I continued running for more.

After jogging aimlessly to save some energy, I blasted away every bot that got in my path while at the same time-saving people that were left open for those bots as well. All the "villains" didn't get a chance of attacking since one or two beams from my eyes are good enough to demolish them. I sort of forgot how many points I got by now since I just shoot what's there and move to the next. By my luck, I found a group of villains circling an area (5 1-points, 3 2-points and 1 3-point). Unfortunately, they also circled around an anxious Koji Koda backing away as the villains grew closer. One seems to be immobile, which means Koda took care of that one but was now outnumbered and can only immobile one at a time. Realising his situation at hand, Koda decided to duck down holding his head and closing his eyes. Seeing this, I acted.

Going on a full-on sprint to catch up with the robots, I stood next to the longest row so far (which is the 1 1-points and 2-2points) and fired my lasers. The two streams pierced all 3 of them at once and I shot at them again since, unlike Aoyama's laser, my lasers are thin. Leaving the smelted scrap, I fired once again but this time on the 3-point as it's the biggest target and can take the most damage. Focusing each shot on its limbs since the body has a thicker shell of metal, each of them rendering it crippled. Seeing the 1-point still giving chase to Koda, I wiped my head while simultaneously shooting my lasers to create a cutting effect which sliced the robot leaving the bottom to collide with the top. What remains is smoke and a burned metal with a 3-point robot slowly dragging itself to us.

Once that was done, I rubbed my eyes roughly to relieve some of the itchings but only a little leaving slightly red teary eyes.

"Who knew shooting lasers can be such a drag." I groaned squinting my eyes a little in reflex from the tears.

"5 minutes and 50 seconds!" Announced Present Mic.

Realising nothing is happening to him, Koda reluctantly opened one eye at his surrounds and was awestruck by what he saw. All the previous villains that surround him are all completely decimated as they slowly caught on fire leaving some smoke. He slowly turned around from hearing scrapping metal, only to see the 3-point villain dragging its lack of robotic limbs to him sluggishly. Koda frantically looked at all directions to find out the source of this carnage. Only seeing a normal black-haired boy with a strange question mark hairstyle rubbing his sore eyes.

Upon finding no one else, he realised that this is the one who saved him from this. With that in mind, he gradually walked up to him.

Hearing slow big footsteps coming to me, I reluctantly put my hand down to see who it was. With my tears now gone, I found Koda bowing to me and smiling at a nervous pace while doing some quick sign language.

"Thank you so much Gimonfu-san." He said through his hand gestures.

'Gimonfu?' I thought, touching my hair.

"For saving me, I shall aid you in battle." Using his sign language and smiling.

"Well okay then I guess, never thought I would get a new friend so quickly. Also, you might want to deal with that one." Pointing to the 3-point robot that's still dragging itself.

Understanding what must be done, Koda dropped down to and using his hands as a makeshift microphone and spoke to the ground. After doing so, a bunch of rats suddenly appeared and swarmed the robot as they all infested its wires. Chewing each and every one single one, the 3-point villain was disabled for good.

'Oh right, the 5 minutes are up soon.'

 **[ Random Quirk – Burning] [Type: Emitter]**

 **[ The user can cause almost anything to burn by heating up parts of the selected object in question. Once burned up, what remains are piles of ashes. Kimyona's hands function like a cooker and can cause the object to become extremely hot that it burns up. The user must have constant contact with the touched object to cause it to heat up. The more heat resistant the object is, the longer it will take to heat up. The fastest way to heat up something is by holding it with both hands very closely. Good for camping and cooking when the gas bill is low. Be careful not to overcook it or touch people as the physical contact will cause them severe third degree burns. Must always wear heat resistant gloves as the Quirk is always active. Also, NEVER touch any OIL.]**

'Great, I can't touch anyone without causing blisters' Looking at my now hot hands, 'My eyes are still a bit itchy, so that means the limits from the previous Quirk will carry on to the next. Meaning that I'm soon to stacking several physical disadvantages until I recover from them.'

"Koda, my Quirk can't allow me to touch people without burning them so do be aware. Now let's go before we're left behind." I said

Upon hearing my voice again, Koda looked back to find me running away so he quickly tries to catch up.

Wondering my word, Koda once again used his sign language to get my attention.

"Wait, I thought I heard a sound of a laser from before. Was it someone else instead, with that Quirk?" Feeling a bit foolish from being naive that he quickly believed the first person he saw saved him.

"No, but you were right with the lasers. It's just my unique Quirk that allows me to get a roulette of different ones, that's all." Quickly answering while brushing off his doubts on my me.

He nodded having his curiosity satiated as we continued searching for more villains to fight in silence.

….

…..

….

…

'Wait.' Koda thought over, putting a sudden brake on his jogging at he took a second take on what he just heard.

Finding his movements stopped, I turned around looking at him in concern on why he just suddenly.

"Koda?" I said walking over to him to see what's wrong.

He then immediately became beyond shocked by this revelation as he visibly started to be shaken.

Frantically moving his hands to send his message across but still moving to not waste any more time at a slower pace. The group only found more scraps showcasing how little villains they are now.

"What do you mean by a roulette of different ones?!" He said through his signs.

* * *

Inside U.A building, we're introduced to the U.A Judges looking over examinees from different angles and screens as we all mark their current scores viewing their progress to be a hero. All the teachers in U.A are overshadowed with them lacking in most of their features from the dim room, the only light source being the screen themselves. We soon see the principal in charge of the whole exam, Principal Nezu twirling a small spoon on his cup of brimming tea.

"A strict time limit and a vast battleground," He said drinking a bit of his hot beverage," Nothing quite like it to bring everyone's ardour into the open and uncover their skills!"

"The ability to grasp the situation quickly and accurately." Viewing the screen of Ibara Shiozaki binding every single villain around her.

"The ability to stick a dynamic entry without ever being late to the party." Showing a screen of Itsuka Kendo punching a villain away from someone with her enlarged fist.

"The ability to face any obstacle with coolness and composure." The next screen appears to be Hitoshi Shinso walking around shutting off villain by villain as several brainwashed examinees, including a brainwash Rikido Sato, restricting them then having Shinso commanding them to crush them later when his finishes turning them all off so they all get points.

"And of course, sheer "fighting prowess"." With a screen showing Eijiro Kirishima with hardened arms, punching villain by villain as more start coming towards him.

"These basic abilities needed to keep the peace in the streets and are turned into points in this test." He evaluated, drinking more of his tea of its calming aroma.

"Doesn't this year's group look promising?" Asked Midnight viewing every single screen in wonder.

"Well, we can't know for sure yet," Said the new voice Ectoplasm as he puts his finger towards a glass cover red button, "Their true test is still to come." Ominously speaking as he pushes it.

* * *

Finding that telling would be harmless, I decided to reveal my Quirk. I mean, people will eventually figure it out anyway so why hide it anymore?

"Oh, that. Guess I have to be more specific when it comes to explaining," Looking back at him as we jogged, "My Quirk allows me to gain random Quirks for 5 minutes each before switching out." I said cheerily while making a big goofy smile.

" **Fushigi Kake – Quirk: Randomize**

 **His unique unstable biology from his stem cells allows him to gain random Quirks generated from those cells. Each Quirk lasts for 5 minutes at a time before switching to a new one. Keep in mind that he'll suffer from all their physical limits even after the Quirk is switched out. He cannot deactivate the Quirks completely until the 5 minutes are up like mutant types for example. Other research suggests the knowledge behind these random Quirks are inputted already into his brain for some strange reason. He should be really cautious to not be reckless with these Quirks or else these limits will pile up to make him a viability or in a worst-case scenario, died."** Present Mic explained out of nowhere with my himself freezing to a comic book type style of my goofy smile.

Upon hearing the news, Koda became amazed that someone can have such a powerful Quirk like that. An extremely rare one indeed that he never heard of until now.

'Amazing...' He thought before stumbling over himself but keeping his balance up.

'Damn, it's the 0-point villain.' Looking around to see this machine.

* * *

Hearing the news of this Fushigi's quirk, some of the judges started choking up their drinks from going to their windpipes while Toshinori Yagi nearly gushed out some of his blood.

"*choke* *choke* what, what did he say?!" Yagi said while cleaning some of his blood from his mouth.

"A Quirk that has accessed to many others at random, very promising don't you think Midnight?" Said Nezu finishing off his tea.

"Y-yeah…very promising indeed Principal, "Replied Midnight trying to look more into Fushigi's profile.

"How come we never heard of something like this before?" Asked Cementoss looking over his co-workers for any possible information.

"It's because he just recently used it," Eraserhead answered with Fushigi's documents over the years, "Says here he wasn't able to control the number of Quirks when it manifested so was told to keep it inactive for a couple of years until it can be maintained. They researched his Quirk factor and discovered his stem cells having a rare condition and because of this inactive state that the Quirk became overlooked with the lack of training of the user, so it was forgotten."

"Such a Quirk of this magnitude can be very daunting if held recklessly," Vlad King said looking at the screen of the quirky boy, "I'm surprised he wasn't recommended from his school, and judging by him in the entrance exam his quite adept at using these different Quirks. I'm sure with some guidance, he will be lead to a promising career as a hero.

"But I'm more worried about this individual over there at City Distinct F." Directing his attention towards Shinso with his brainwashed group holding down more villains for him.

"Brainwashing can be a very powerful versatile Quirk allowing to change the battlefield in his favour. But considering it's a mental Quirk and that the villains are robots, they're immune to his brainwashing which resulted in him using other people to help gather points." Said Eraserhead now looking over Shinso's profile.

"Wouldn't that be considered a disqualification since his using his Quirk on other examinees?" Asked Midnight worryingly over Shinso.

"Not exactly since his not using it to attack the other examinees directly, plus it's the only way for him to get points in the first place. It's either that or disregarding his Quirk entirely and not get the points at all," Eraserhead replied with a sour look over Shinso's circumstances, "Besides, his using them to do what they're supposed to do in the exam in the first place which is dispatching the villains. With that in mind, they're gathering points altogether if you think about it. I mean, look at my Quirk; those villains don't have Quirks to erase. I say, give him a free pass and not disregard his Quirk if I were you."

"I guess so." She said quietly.

"This Academy's purpose is to help young people's Quirks fruition to their utmost potential whether it's considered weak or not depends on the user's resolve to succeed as heroes. So, I'll allow this to be a loophole since Hitoshi Shinso isn't attacking them "directly" therefore not breaking the rules of this here exam." Principal Nezu said in his normally cheerful tone.

'Young Midoriya, it seems you have some competition ahead of you,' Yagi thought looking over Midoriya's screen clutching his fists.

* * *

"What, what was that!?" Said Koda using his sign language as we seem to run nearer to the 0-point robot causing more frequent shakes.

"I believe that's the 0-point villain that Present Mic told us to avoid," I said quickly before turning back to continue running toward.

"Then why are we running towards it if we're meant to avoid it!?" He said anxiously.

"Because that thing is rampaging the entire City District! If we just leave it, the damage can affect other people nearby! We got to help them escape!"

"But what can we do? It's huge!"

"We're heroes Koda, it's our job to do something that others can't," Taking on a frustrated look, "Isn't that why we chose to do this exam, to help people in their time of need like right now?!".

'!' Koda thought, 'Of course! I didn't just enter for nothing, I came here to be a hero!'

Realising the danger of the situation, Koda nods in agreement allowing them to move faster.

While our two examinees find their way to the 0-point villain, the majority of the people who were nearby it ran towards the other end of the City wall to hopefully get away from the gargantuan droid.

While this was happening, our redhead boy Kirishima finishes off the final villain in his brawl. Sweat being collected all around him as he looks over his assault, smiling in victory and fully absorbed to notice the 0-point trudging towards him.

"3 minutes and 30 seconds!" Shouted Present Mic

"All right, I think that's about 36 points in total." He smiled at his accomplishment before pausing to see what's causing the tremors.

Once he registered that it's the 0-point villain that Present Mic mentioned, he was a bit taken back by the sheer size but quickly hardened his arms to prepare for a drew battle.

"Wait!" Shouted a new voice causing Kirishima to look back only to see the guy from before at the start of the exam with a new companion running along with him.

"Hey, it's you." He said pointing to him as he waited for them to catch their breaths.

"*pant*, yeah *pant* that's me." I gasped as I hold on to my knees for support, Koda doing the same to his.

"Well, what are you doing here for? Everyone else is running away, so why aren't you guys running?" Raising his eyebrow at them.

"We came here to save other people from the robot *pant*. I know it must be stupid of us to risk our lives like this, but we want to be heroes too!" Koda said through his sign language.

Hearing this confirmation caused Kirishima to clutch his fist and look away from them, "Risky your lives for the sake of others. That's so manly!" He cried, "If you're risking your lives, then so am I!" Pressing his thumb against his chest

"Good, because we need all the help we can get here. We first need to rescue the people who are left behind. Once that's done we immobilise the villain, after which we take it down freely without any hesitation," I explained looking at the two of them, "You guys with me!" Asking for their confirmation.

"I can never back down from a challenge, especially one as big as this!" Kirishima answered pounding his hardened fists.

"I may not have a strong Quirk like you two," He said looking down," But I promise I'll assist you in battle Gimonfu-san!" Looking directly at me with a new determined look.

"Great! Now let's- "

"Excuse me." Said a softer voice.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"?" I, Kirishima and Koda said respectfully.

All turned around towards the direction of the new voice as the vine girl Ibara Shiozaki walked out from the alleyway next to us revealing herself. She raises her hand at little politely to know if she's allowed to speak.

"I'm sorry for interpreting your planning and for eavesdropping," She apologises sincerely, "But I overheard your plans of helping people and stopping the villain, and I would like to join your cause." She smiles kindly at us.

Hearing her reasons and wanting to help us, we all smiled at her decision nodding with Koda nodding much faster with a small blush since his not used to girls.

"Great, the more the merrier," I said as Shiozaki joins our small group, "Since we all new to each other, I like each of us to introduce ourselves and our Quirks briefly, so it can help us work together more easily.

"I'll start. My name's Fushigi Kake and my Randomize Quirk allows me to access random Quirks for a short time. My current Quirk, Burning, can heat up parts of an object with my hands to intense temperatures until it leaves ashes." Showing my hands turning red from the heat.

Upon hearing this, Kirishima and Shiozaki looked shocked by my Quirk with widen eyes but quickly recollect themselves since there's time for questions later.

"Koji Koda," He said with his hand gestures, "My Animal Voice Quirk can help me communicate and command animals. The only animals in this city are rats so don't expect much of me."

"So cool! The name's Eijiro Kirishima!", He exclaimed, "With my Hardening Quirk, I can harden any part of my body, so I have great defensive _and_ offensive! It's not really flashy like many other Quirks but it can do the job." Hardening one of his arms to demonstrate

"You may call me Ibara Shiozaki," Closing her eyes clutching both of her hands," With my Vines Quirk, I can manipulate the vines growing out of my head for various purposes mainly for binding or constricting." Letting her vines hover above her head.

"Alright, all of your Quirks are really useful for different reasons," I said looking at each of them, "But by using them in conjunction complementing each other, it'll help us beat this villain and pass the test! Are you guys up for it?" Directing my attention to me.

Seeing them all nod together with their own smiles, I smiled back.

"Then let's do this! And I have a plan just for it." Making them walk closer together to hear my idea.

(Play "You Say Run")

"1 minute and 45 seconds!" Shouted Present Mic.

"You guys got it in your head?" I asked as we finished discussing our plan of action.

All of them looked completely certain as they all take positions as the 0-point villain comes closer.

"Right!" They all said simultaneously readying at my command.

"Let's hope this will work out at the end." Said Kirishima doing some stretches.

"I'm putting my whole faith that Kake-san's plan will open to success." Shiozaki replied taking a step back.

"Then let's do this!" I shouted before sprinting at the 0-point villain like a madman.

I charged towards it where the treads are located. The massive treadmills roll ever so slowly at me as I gripped tightly at it with both of my hands. This, immediately activated my Quirk as my hands glow a bright red before the treads slowly start to heat up to the point where it's starting to melt. Once it's liquefied enough, I moved on to the next tread.

'If I heat up the treads, it'll start to melt because of the metal. Once it cools down, it'll start to harden again allowing it to stick to the ground long enough to stop it.' I thought as the final started molten into a viscous orange as steam starts coming out.

Soon enough, the 0-point villain stopped its tracks causing us to smirk as it starts to look down at its treads. The red dots of it start to flash at it drags its mechanical hand down at to crush me with its mass.

"Shiozaki!" I shouted at her.

Realising the next phase, she nods at what she must do.

"Right!" She shouted back as she rips half of her thorny vines off as they stick to the ground by her command.

The vines burst out of the concrete as Shiozaki instructs them to stretch and constricting them around the entire hand of the robot, binding it in place as it twitches to be free. Smiling at stopping my demise she looks over Kirishima who's doing at startup run.

"You're up Kirishima-san, I can't hold on this long." She said as she focuses on taming the droid's shaking limb.

"Right. It's time to _really_ show off my Quirk!" He shouted rushing as well as he leaps towards the metallic appendage.

Landing rough with his hardened legs, he hardens both his arms as he smirks in his next course of action. Kirishima begins launching a barrage of punches, denting the weak point where there's less armour at the wrist causing it to spark combined with Shiozaki pulling the limb towards her, the shell starts tearing to reveal wires.

With both their efforts, the villain's hand came clean off with Kirishima jumping off and landing at the detached hand where Shiozaki is still holding on to it. He then nods at her to continue my plan as she agrees it's time. Kirishima gained an excited smirk gripping the metal tightly like his life is dependent on it. Seeing his secured, Shiozaki begins using her vines to spin around the limb, going faster and faster as the rider became a red blur. Seeing it's enough momentum, she then launched the robotic limb (with Kirishima on it) aiming where it's head is.

 **"RED** **ROCKET!** " Kirishima screamed at the top of his lungs as the limb was sent back at the villain at tremendous speed, causing it to crash on impact with a huge explosion from it.

Seeing the stunned robot using its other hand to get rid of the Kirishima's onslaught of hardened attacks, I directed my attention towards Koda. Once he realises his turn, he shook and became a bit nervous but nodded anyway.

"30 seconds left!" Shouted Present Mic, our timer slowly ending meaning we got to do this fast.

Knowing what he must do, he bends down to his knees as he initiates our next plan of action.

"Animals of this city gather around! Please help my friends and me to stop this villain from destroying your home!" He commanded, speaking for the first time as hundreds of rats sprout out of the streets by the numbers as they all start charging towards the villain.

With these rats, I turned towards Shiozaki for assistance. Seeing my problem, she nods and used her vines to wrap around me for leverage to the top of the melted treads. Thanking her quickly as the rats start swarming the treads, I heat up parts of the leg causing holes to appear and having Shiozaki's vines help opening them wider as they quickly cool down.

Once the holes were wide enough, it's up to the rat's job now. All the rats Koda collected infested the insides of the 0-point robot limbs as they devoured the insider workings, climbing up to eat more wires around the robot.

Seeing my job is done, I asked Shiozaki to help me down which she did and we both looked up at the huge villain with our plan fruition.

The 0-point villain appears to be paralysed from Kirishima tearing the insides of the droid apart, in addition, the rats having a feast with the compounds from within its machinery as it begins to spark uncontrollable. With this, our plan succeeded in having the villain be immobile and destroyed from the inside. In addition, a happy Kirishima enjoying smashing the bot to bits as he tries to find his way down hopefully.

* * *

The judges all saw this demonstration of cooperation and team effort with some of their eyes widening in shock of the turn of events.

Toshinori Yagi smirked in glee after witnessing Young Midoriya used One for All on the 0-point villain to save a girl's demise, earning him entry through the rescue points. A few seconds later after looking back to the other screens with opened eyes, he was quite surprised that another 0-point villain was destroyed as well with similar results.

"Uhhhh…*cough* what did I miss?" He asked looking at his future co-workers for any ideas.

Cementoss soon regained himself to help our bony man of the new news, "Oh ah, well it seems that at City District C, four examinees appeared to work together under the guidance of Fushigi Kake to eliminate the 0-point villain threat at the last minutes of the exam." He answered trying to summarise it.

"Quite so Cementoss," Principal Nezu said directing his full attention on these examinees," Not only have they decided to face the villain while everyone else ran being told to avoid it, they all banded together to create a quick-witted attack but also stop it from smashing the city entirely. By doing this, they prevented it from attacking the rest of the examinees trying to escape by keeping it distracted, meaning each of them gets some rescue points for their efforts.

"This year's group has been very entertaining then I can hope so!" Clapping in the excitement of this.

"All of this from Fushigi Kake, not only is he adept at his Quirks but also very knowledgeable of them that he used his teammates' Quirks to their advantage assisting one another." Vlad King said nodding while his eyes are closed.

"It takes a lot of willpower, but they sprang into action without hesitation along with his team, that's what takes to rise to the surface and be pronounced. The action, of self-sacrifice!" Yagi said while some blood gushed out of his mouth.

* * *

"THE TEST IS OVER?!" Screamed Present Mic as we all stopped.

"We did it!" I shouted looking at the damaged droid.

Koda soon join us with his rat army following behind after their lunch, "Thank you all for being so brave. Now go home, you all deserve some rest." He said kindly to the rodents with a smile as they all retracted back where they came from.

"Since we stop the villain, everyone else is saved," Shiozaki said doing a prayer posture," We've been blessed with hope during this outcome." Looking up to the sky.

Only to then be interrupted by a falling Kirishima, crashing landing to be embedded in the concrete in front of us. The crash soon caused a mass cloud of debris as we try to blow the cloud away while coughing.

Slowly getting up from the rough drop, Kirishima sheepishly rubbed his neck, "Sorry guys, it was dark in there and I couldn't find the exit from the top, so I didn't know where I was going. But I got out now!" He exclaimed with a thumb's up.

During the clumsy arrival of the harden boy, many examinees came forth once the 0-point villain was taken care of. All of them astounded by us as some watched the combo attack.

"Woah, did you see that?" Said a random guy.

"Yeah, that gimmick thing was completely destroyed by those guys." Exclaimed another one.

"I think the guy with the reinforcement Quirk shot himself at it as well." Another one said amazed at the smiling redhead.

"Did you see the other one with those rats?!" A girl said this time," He just summoned them out of nowhere!"

"And that girl over there just threw its hand over to it with one swing of her hair!" A guy said pointing to Shiozaki in shock.

"What about that one with the weird haircut, he just melted the treads like its nothing!" A random one said.

"Amazing..." One said speechless.

"Guess we were wrong about the guy," One guy, "Hey, didn't I heard he shot lasers before?"

"Yeah, he used it on many robots before but now he can melt things with a touch?" Another replied confused about this.

"Probably heat vision or something involving it."

With Kirishima getting up to walk to our small group, looked at people being amazed by their efforts causing him to smirk with his arms behind his back.

"You all can go home now, I'll take care of it all." Said someone from afar with an elderly tone.

We turn around noticing the voice as we see a short elderly nurse walking to us with a syringe walking cane.

"Leave it to me you lot," Recovery Girl said," Here, enjoy some Haribo sweets, don't be shy." Giving the gummy candy to the next person along as they thank her nervously for this.

This is Recovery Girl, she is an important and as well, a mainstay here in Yuuei. She always supports the Academy with her Quirk and the reason why they do some grand scale entrance exams in the first place. Without her, things would be hard pressed by them if they see their child injured from, said exam (bad ratings).

"Are there any injured to take care of?" She asked looking around to see anymore needing medical attention.

"I guess I need some after what happened," Kirishima said sheepishly walking towards the woman.

Once his near enough for her, she puckered her mouth to reveal her full lips before kissing the boy on his arm.

"Smoooooooch!"

'Granny Surprise!' All thought.

'I wonder if that counts as sexual harassment? Probably not since she's healing them so it's for a good cause' I thought as all of Kirishima's scratches and cuts get easily healed up leaving him a bit fatigued.

* * *

* **1 Week Later***

"And that's how the exam went!" I said before eating a piece of rice mixed with grilled fish explaining the whole thing to my parents.

"Now that's what I call insane!" My dad said happily eating his share, "Those other kids out there sure have some amazing Quirks, I'm sure you'll definitely get fantastic results! And even if you don't, I'm still cheering for yea-"Before getting a karate chop to the neck.

"Let's not think that shall we dear?" My mum said ominously looking at him in threating way.

Shaking from the look he nodded, "Ye-y-yes madam." He said quickly wanting to change the subject.

Seeing this my mum smiled to then look at me, "We'll both proud of you Fushigi and that _we_ both agree you'll get your results," She smiled, "Oh, I'm so glad you made some friends already beside Shinso, we know how well you do with a groups of people."

I'm surprised they aren't worried about me with my social skills, but if my not part of the Yakuza with bird boy or something, then they're fine with me. Plus, I wasn't that injured in the exams, so everything went well enough.

"Oh yeah! Are the results coming back today or tomorrow?" My dad asked.

"I don't exactly Dad, they didn't inform me, but they'll probably have it soon," I replied holding my chin with my hand thinking over it.

*Clang* Was the sound of our indoor mail slot opening leaving behind envelope.

"Or now." My dad said smiling in anticipation as he strides to the door with coolness (or so I think with my mum rolling her eyes at his antics)

"Now I wonder what could this be hmmm?" He sarcastically said showing us the U.A themed envelope in wax sealed.

Didn't know wax seals were still a thing but since U.A is the number #1 ranked school that they might as well be fancy about it.

"Oh! Thanks, Dad." I said reaching out as he gives it to me.

"It thinks it's best to leave him be with it since it's his results." She suggested.

"Just tell us the news when you see it okay?" He said.

"Right got it." I quickly said finishing off my bowl to hurry to my room.

My room consists of a basic bed on the corner next to the window on the second floor. On the right side of the room lays a desk with notes and books about Pro heroes and Quirks with packets of sweet snacks organised on top of it. Underneath it, lays a second layer plank of wood where a laptop is placed currently shut off. Posters of different heroes that I inspired me laying around some of the walls in different sizes with some of their signatures. The walls were pretty plain with a pale light blue colour. The most prized one of them all was my wardrobe next to the door where there's a pair of Demin jeans in a plastic sealed bag that has been cleaned up frequently to keep it fresh. I won this from a raffle of them being made by Best Jeanist himself as a giveaway. To this day, I have never worn it because I believe that I don't deserve to wear it yet or don't want to ruin it since Best Jeanist made it.

Entering my room since the lights were turned off already so I just placed the sealed paper on my desk. Getting my desk chair and making sure I sat comfortably, I took the paper and peeled the wax off it. Once it opened I took out what appears to be a glass disc before putting it down. This unintentionally initiated the disc to project a hologram of our muscle-bound bunny man, All Might!

" **I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!"** All Might announce as his shaded face appears booming my room with his screen.

"HOLY S, ALL MIGHT!" I said surprised.

" **YES, YOUNG KAKE IT IS ME!"** Before the camera pulls back to reveal his entire body, " **You, my friend have surprised not me, BUT EVERY JUDGE IN YUUEI! Not only because of your unique Quirk but you're adaptable to it! With your quick thinking, you were able to formulate a plan to help save the examinees from the 0-point villain and with your friends as well showing you can cooperate with them with ease using their own Quirks."** Clicking a remote to displace the screen of me and the others destroying the huge droid.

'Wonder how they can fund these great robots every year?' I thought of the sheer money they need to produce them.

" **Well you did okay in the written test which explains your quick wits, but besides that, at the practical test, you did exceedingly well! And for that, I give you a pat on the back. But since I'm a hologram I can't, so you'll have to do that yourself.**

" **But there's more! The rescues you obtained were judged by us and from the whole exam, my boy! You have gained points ranking your overall exceeding score from the 0-point villain! Risking your life to stop it with friends you gathered to help you succeed also caused them to get points as well!"** He pointed at me doing his iconic laugh.

I raise my eyebrow from this wondering how much I got out of it.

" **See for yourself! We all saw a promising hero in you Young Kake!"** He said showing the examination results

1st Place: Katsuki Bakugo (Villain: 77/Rescue: 0)

2nd Place: Eijiro Kirishima (Villain: 36/Rescue: 39)

3rd Place: Ibara Shiozaki (Villain: 34/Rescue: 40)

4th Place: Ochaco Uraraka (Villain: 28/Rescue: 45)

5th Place: Fushigi Kake (Villain: 29/Rescue: 41)

6th Place: Itsuka Kendo (Villain: 25/Rescue: 40)

7th Place: Tenya Iida (Villain: 52/Rescue: 9)

8th Place: Izuku Midoriya (Villain: 0/Rescue: 60)

9th Place: Tetsutetsu Tesutetsu (Villain: 49/ Rescue: 10)

10th Place: Fumikage Tokoyami (Villain: 47/ Rescue: 10)

After seeing this, I was surprised that I got 5th place on the scoreboard out of all of the examinees that were there completing.

" **Congratulations Young Kake, you got 70 points in total!"** Shooting his arms towards where my score is.

Not realising a familiar name, I asked All Might to know what happened, "Excuse me All Might," I said which made him turn to me in question, "There's a friend of mine name Hitoshi Shinso and I'll to know what he got."

" **Hmm, Hitoshi Shinso…,"** He ponders why rubbing his chin before clicking his fingers, " **OH! His in 12** **th** **Place with a score of 54 points!"** Spreading his arms out to emphasise his point.

'Thank goodness.' I thought relieved that Shinso got in the top 20s that he can pass.

" **You not only helped others and helping your friends without a second thought and worrying about your friend's score as well. But you never ran from the issue at hand,"** Nodding his head at me with his iconic smile, " **When that 0-point villain appeared, your first thought wasn't running away to safety like all the others, you instead went there because you were considered of the people who were there where it happened. Even persuading your friend to not back away because you needed and valued him as a teammate in the dire situation. That, my Young Kake is why your fit to be a hero. Because you care about the people that surround you and took action to help them overcome their fears by being there with them."** His smiling going wider and sincere.

The emotional speech about me from the number one hero caused me to tear up a bit. A few teardrops to than a couple more to a stream and then a flood as the number of sincere compliments coming from this lovely man that represents a father figure caused me to gush my raw emotions. I cried and cried and cried that try to wash away the salty tears with my hands as All Might wait patiently for me to finish.

Once I did however, I looked back with slightly pink eyes, "I *hiccup* d-don't de-des-deserves this," I said quietly as some tears start coming out again, "I'm not that heroic, or strong, unlike the others. I'm just a jack of trades with no mastery of any of my random Quirks. I shouldn't be on that scoreboard since I didn't do much." Looking down at myself

Seeing my saddened state, All Might laugh with joy as he points a finger at me, " **DON'T YOU CUT YOURSELF SHORT THERE YOUNG KAKE!"** He exclaimed, " **You may think yourself as that my boy, but I and others thought nothing of it in the first place! You DO deserve that place Young Kake and we as the judges never regretted or hesitated our choice!"** He laughed again as I start to get emotional over his positivity chocking the life of my low self-esteem.

" **COME ON DOWN, KAKE MY LAD! YUUEI'S NOW YOUR HERO ACADEMIA!"**

This is the milestone that I broke through the support of my family and friends with my Quirk. I had a jump start on my new school life as a hero in training.

"ALLL RIGHT!"I shouted while crying happily of this.

Now, this is where my days of a hero really begin!

Well my loud crying, my parents came in concerned that I failed only for All Might to reassure them and show the scoreboard of me in 5th place. Then the whole family started gushing out foundations of tears in joy in our family group hug. It was extremely awkward for All Might just watching this take place.

* * *

 **Jesus Christ, I can't believe I finished just chapter 3.**

 **Now I can go to sleep!**

 **Sorry about the long wait guys, had college to do so time is limited except the weekends.**

 **Be sure to show your appreciation by writing your reviews that I'll be happy to answer later down the line and your own random Quirks that I may use. Your names will be mentioned at the end when you're chosen. Remember, your comments are the fuel for the writers to continue beside their own fun in writing.**

 **Remember to leave your thoughts and opinions as reviews.**

 **On to updated reviews!**

 **Bestpony666: I don't really know, and I haven't even thought of that idea. But I could make it happen if the right circumstances are met. But with friends like Shinso, I doubt it.**

 **Thank you, Guest, for letting me know of my poor grammar, you have saved me in my darkest times in English.**

 **This is ItsJustHarry signing out. Go beyond PLUS ULTRA!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Hero's Department

A Gambit With Quirks

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to My Hero Academia. If I did, however, the manga will probably be downgraded like Bleach and get stretched out because of it. This series is all owned by** **Kōhei Horikoshi.** **All other anime or references presented here are all owned by their creators.**

 **Do keep in mind that this story is non-canon (separate universe), mainly because of the OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Hero's Department**

"Speech" 'Thoughts'

" **All Might Buffed Form Talking or Techniques" 'All Might's Thoughts'**

 **[Quirk announcements] [Quirk Type]**

 **[Quirk's abilities]**

Inside the Yuuei High where the judges are held, we see the teachers of U.A discuss some matters with the candidates after the entrance exam has ended with their collected results. We're shown a large holographic image of the top 10 scores gathered from all the 7 different Districts hovering above them. It appears the hologram is the only lit source as the entire room is shrouded in its walls.

"The results of the practical skills entrance examination are here, and these are the top 10 highest scores from these examinees." The shrouded man announced as all the teachers look over them.

"Though he earned 0 rescue points, Bakugo still placed 1st placed! WOW!" Present Mic said exclaimed with excitement over the high score.

"He targeted the 1-point and 2-point villain-bots, approaching them slowly to get their attention and continuously intercepted them to lure them into his explosion blast radius once they'd gotten weaker during the second half of the exam," Eraserhead said with his dull tone," That kid's as tough as they come." Showing an image of Bakugo being…. Bakugo when his in a good mood.

His dried eyes moved over to our other special boy, Izuku Midoriya. Eraserhead's face soon took on an even duller expression, if that's possible, towards our green-themed boy.

"At the other end of the spectrum, we have the kid who ranked 7th even without any villain points," He said as dull as ever, "We've had entrants face off against that thing in the past, but it's been quite some time since someone's sent it flying like that." Viewing a screen of Midoriya looking worried.

"I couldn't help but shout "YEEEEAH _!"_ when I saw that!" Present replied with his opinion.

"But the injuries he incurred from the blow-back were intense… it was almost like watching a child manifest for the first time," Slight amazed by the recoil power from him," Kid's an anomaly, apart from that one blow, he was the picture of a candidate destined for rejection." Commenting on his honest opinion.

" **WHATEVER, DUDES, WHO CARES!? I'VE TAKEN A LIKING TO HIM!"** Present Mic's Quirk enhancing his voice to abnormal levels, "He made me throw my hands up and go "YEAH!" Throwing his hands up to emphasise his point.

'Jeez, what a din.' Eraserhead thought to the annoyance of his colleague's shouting.

"And then there's this one," He points to the next screen of Fushigi shooting his optic beams, "Who ranked 5th with a below average score in villain points but an above average score in rescue points.

"It's rare to have a 0-point villain be defeated, but having a second one as well is not something none of us thought it would be possible, yet it happened. But he didn't do it on his own. He had other entrants cooperate with to destroy in a short amount of time. which is also rare by the fact people outside of their schools would be working together when people are mainly focused on points to enter." He slowly blinked, his dull expression never leaving.

"OH! He's my favourite!" Present Mic added, "The way he worked with his friends to get to the end goal and stop it from rampaging made me glued to my seat! Plus, that quick strategy got me saying "WOAH!" when they finished it off with a big bang!" He showed by imitating an explosion with his arms as he stands up to get room to do so.

"His Randomiser of a Quirk gives him an advantage by chance, so it's not always guaranteed he'll get the best Quirk out of this, which means he mostly replies on that selected Quirk and improvises then on. The only thing he got for himself is his knowledge of these Quirks and quick thinking, other than that, his just letting luck choose his fate in battle." He finishes narrowing his eyes.

"But look what he can do with these Quirks! Each time is a new surprise to see what he will do with it!" He replied with gusto and using his Quirk which irradiated him even more.

'If you're going to make me deaf, at least do it quickly.' He thought with a grimace.

* * *

It was springtime on the month of April, and the Kake family were having a swell morning because of their son's first day at the promising school of Yuuei High.

"Notebooks?" My mother asked checking my list of that I might need.

"Yep."

"Pencil case?"

"Got it in here." I pulled it out of my bag.

"Pencils, sharpeners, pens, rubbers and a ruler?"

"All in there, mom."

"Water?"

"Hydration is very important for a healthy body."

"Money?"

"How else I'm going to eat?"

"Snacks? Wait, I don't have to worry about that one." She said jokily, as she eyes over the vary of sweet treats.

"Phone with mobile data?" My dad injected.

"I paid last week so I don't forget like always."

"Because you don't usually call people with your lack of contacts besides us and Shinso." He said with his smirk.

"Remembered where you're going?" She asked

"Checked a couple times on my phone, so I'm fine."

"Okay, it's almost 7:50 am, so go get them Champ!" My dad said with encouragement.

"Remember to have fun and meet new friends unlike like Junior High!" She waving as I slowly walked over to the door.

"I get believed our son is just going out there being a grown up, it makes me feel like time is going too fast." He with a few tears coming out.

"You know I'm coming home at around 3, right?"

"Our son is going to the highest ranked school to show us how proud parents we've become." My mum joined in with the tear feast, purposely avoiding me.

"It's just only a couple of hours- "

"Just go Fushigi, just go and be happy for us!" They both said with teary smiles.

"You know what? I'm just going to go now. I'll see you guys soon, I love you!" I finally said before leaving my sappy parents. taking my bag to secure it.

Today is going to be my first day of Yuuei High (how exciting!), my start of high school has officially begun!

I walked over to where Shinso lives which is near my neighbourhood (he lives alone oddly enough) as I see him taking out his bike.

"Shinso!" I shouted to grab his attention.

The purple Einstein boy immediately turned his head, almost to the point of snapping it, realising it was me.

"You don't have to shout you know. A simple "hey" would do." He with his monotone voice as he slowly rides his bike with me.

"Yeah, but that wouldn't be as exciting plus it's the first day, so things bound to be interesting with people's Quirks out there." Slowly walking over to the station to get a train ride.

"I guess."

…

…

"So, you're going to class 1-A?" I started as we now enter the station to wait for the train outside.

"The heroics department is where students are taught to become heroes for the service of the community and the qualifications needed to use your Quirks in public for it," Our train now arriving with sparked rails. "You're going to the same department from the results."

"Yeah, I know, but I was excepting to be in Class 1-A as well. Not B" Signing in despair.

"What does it matter? You're still on the same course, only just in a different room." Slowly putting his bike away from the exit.

"Guess I just thought we be in the same class is all since we both got some cool Quirks,"

"The students assigned in these classes are put to random and split evenly to an equal number, meaning there's no difference in the classes," He looked over me as the train has one more stop before we arrived at the station near U.A.

"That sort of makes sense when you put it that way,"

'Still, though, that does make me feel left out here.' I thought with misery.

"There's a chance people can move from departments to classes as well, it all depends on how much you want it and how much attention you'll receive. So, there's still a chance you can move."

"With how my Quirk works, it could be risky using it in public, _which_ I have been hypothesising in my Quirk notebook." Exiting the train to find the exit as Shinso drags his bike by him.

"You have a notebook of Quirks?" He questioned never knowing that piece of information.

"Well yeah," I said like it's the most obvious thing in the cosmos, "Quirks have an infinite range of abilities and infinite usage with them to help others and themselves to use its potential. With my random Quirks, I must understand the entire topic of it to help me use its advantage with how difficult it is training it since how rare I get the same Quirk again. That and, I'm just fascinated with Quirks in generally that makes us even more unique and interesting."

"That does explain your high view and excitement of them." He replied as we're near the building.

* * *

It's been quite a while since I last been here. Since the Hero department is where we're assigned, we both got to go the same path and if we find one of our classes. The other would find theirs as well. It was located near the middle, with the top being the principal's and teacher's workplace area and the bottom being the other faculties everyone uses.

"1-B, 1-B, 1- "I mumbled before stumbling at the class, "Never mind."

You think it's a little bit unnecessary to have a door the size of 4 humans stacked on top of each other. But I guess it helps where to find it since it stands out so much. And the blocky design of the B is kind of cool lining with the 1 with the top of the B having a window.

"Well Shinso, it's been a blast, but we have to go our separate ways," I said in a dramatic way with the sad undertone.

"I'm right next door you know." He said in a deadpan tone.

"We're so close, yet so far." I continued

"That…does not make any sense." He replied

"Yeah, it doesn't really the more I think about it." Rubbing my chin in thought.

Our conversation was soon cut short when we hear rapid footsteps of a nervous teen running past us.

"1-A... where's 1-A." Midoriya said anxiously as he tries to find his class before registration, "This place is too big…"

"I have to go now Fushigi, we'll talk later at lunch." He said waving a backhand goodbye as he walks to the green bush.

Leaving me on my own, I decided to see what's in store for me. I grasp the metal doorknob on the left side of the B to see my new class for the next...3 years maybe?

'I really need to check the timetables for events.' I thought to keep a mental note.

Only 38 students passed with 4 being recommended. So that means 21 in each class which is an awkward number for the team-ups, but we'll see how the U.A will deal with that.

Upon opening before taking in a breath to prepare me for some chaos.

When I got inside the class, one periocular girl took notice of my presence.

"Kake-san? I did not know you would be in Class 1-B as well." Shiozaki said soft-spoken, alerting the rest of the class of my presence.

'Crap, people are looking at.' I thought nervously.

"Oh," I awkwardly said," Hey Shiozaki, same here." Deciding to walk over to her since it would be weird just standing here talking to a distance.

"So, this is the one who was with you right, Shiozaki?" Said a girl with damp green hair as she lays her head on the back of her chair.

"Uhmm…yes, that's right," She said confusingly looking over the new girl as a sweat drop appears, "I'm terribly sorry about this direct response, but I don't know who you are."

"Well duh, we just met so there's no need to be apologetic about it, "The girl said shrugging it off," Name's Setsuna Tokage if there's anything you need to know about the people in here, I got the info you need." Smiling which showed she had sharp teeth pointing a thumb at herself.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Shiozaki said blabbered by the girl's knowledge of her.

"And how do you know about our entrance exam, I thought you know her before?" I said looking over Shiozaki to which she shook her head to confirm she didn't.

"The only one I knew before in this class is only you so far Kake-san." She replied as we look at the other girl.

"Like I said before, anything you need to know about the people in here is from me," She repeated, "You guys were on the top 10 lists of the entrance exam so it so pretty easy gaining some info out of you two. I'm quite good at gathering these types of things to get to know people more from time to time."

"That's…. a unique hobby you got there Tokage-san." Gaining a sweat drop at how creepy it is to know people beforehand.

"Why thank you Shiozaki, it's nice to know some people can appreciate one's efforts," Tokage said with glee from the compliment (or so she believes to be one).

"Well, we might as well use your talents Tokage and help introduce us to everyone in here." Looking for our near empty class, our homeroom teacher not arriving yet but we're still early, so it was understandable.

"Well you asked the right girl in town," She smirked as she places her hand to her chest," As you already know by now, I'm Setsuna Tokage, info gatherer of Class 1-B as I like to call myself."

"I'm Fushigi Kake," I replied with a wide smile pulling up my hand for a shake (though I hope she would accept it or should I just put it down quickly to remove notice).

"Ibara Shiozaki, I hope we all get along as a class to better build our relationships with one another." Clutching both of hands to her chest with closed eyes.

She thankfully shook it with her own sharp smile, "Likewise, now on to the rest of the classmates." She then turns over to point to each individual student currently here.

"Orange girl with the ponytail over there is Itsuka Kendo, the sunshine of our class," Pointing to said girl talking to another girl with a large bowl cut covering her eyes looking down while fidgeting her hands in an act of nervousness, "Sociable, easy to get along with, smart, athletic and pretty in one big package for a popular one here.

"Girl next to her is Kinoko Komori, really shy and nervous so she can be easily get intimated by an imposing personality. Her shyness adds to her cuteness though." Her gaze looking at a normal looking girl with a calm face.

"Girl with the black hair is Yui Kodai, quite a quiet girl with a rarity of emotions so don't expect a whole lot out of her when talking to her."

Soon after when Tokage looks for the next person to evaluate, Kendo came up to us with Komori behind her covering our view of her besides her head popping out.

"Hi, there! Sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves when you came in, I was busy with Komori here since she's the latest student who came in, so we sort of caught up in our conversation. Again, sorry about that." Kendo said returning us a sheepish smile.

"No! no, no, it's fine. Don't worry about it, you had to talk to someone and I wouldn't want to abrupt it for you to go out of your way to introduce yourself to me. Really! You shouldn't apologise for it." I quickly said while doing some quick hand gestures that left some odd looks.

Ever heard of when you do hand gestures while talking, you're speaking the truth. Well, I'm partly doing that to help showcase I'm honest in what I'm saying. That, and it helps to calm my nerves by giving me a distraction.

"No worries. In fact, I don't really mind, me and Komori would of talk about this later at lunch so don't be worried about like it's your fault," Trying to ensure me that nothing wrong, "Anyways, I'm Itsuka Kendo and as you might of guess, the girl behind me is Kinoko Komori. Hope we'll be great friends as a class." Smiling at us with Komori hiding herself a bit when mentioned.

"No need to introduce yourself Kendo, I already told them until you stepped in," Tokage said to her with a bit of an annoyed expression when her analysing was put on a hold.

"Tokage what have I told you about telling people information about our classmates without even letting the person meet them in the first, that leaves false speculation!?" Kendo replied lechering Tokage on her hobby.

"Hey, I didn't tell them their whole backstory, just some trivia about them. That's all." Squashing her head down on her arms around the back of her chair.

"That still doesn't mean you make bad first impressions to us when people come in." Crossing her arms.

"They can believe me or not, I'm just going them a heads up if they except everyone being friendly in here." Bored over this argument.

"Just make sure to not let loose too much information, okay Tokage?" Pinching her nose.

"Alright, I won't give people rumours on other people," She signed looking down at the floor," But I won't stop gathering info if you think I'll do that." To then looking up at her with a toothy smile.

"Anyways, I haven't got your names yet," Kendo said looking at us

"Oh, I'm Fushigi Kake," Taking on a silly smile," Nice to meet you."

"Ibara Shiozaki," Bringing up a smile as well," It's a blessing to have someone with great hospitality towards us even though we're strangers. Let the light guide you in your efforts."

"Uuuuuh, thanks?" Kendo said with a sweat drop.

"Well, we might as well talk while we wait for other people considering there are still a few people not here right now." Looking at the people in the class.

Soon enough, a student soon opened the door slightly just to let his head come in. The boy is a short chubby fellow with short grey hair. The boy seems to sweat a little while trembling a bit as he looks over the classroom.

"Umm, i-is thi-th-this the Class 1-B I'm supposed to be in? I sure hope it is." He asked mumbling the last sentence.

Seeing the distress, his in, Kendo soon took action," Why it is! Why don't you come over and introduce yourself?" Smiling at the nervous boy.

"Oh, o-okay." He quietly responded opening the door more to let himself in.

Closing the door gently to not make a sound he walked over to us with a bit of resistance, "M-m-my name's Nirengeki," Looking down to see his feet, "Ah! I meant Nirengeki Shoda, sorry."

"Don't worry, it is pretty nerve-racking to meet new people and schools not different." Kendo explained with her smile, "As a class, we'll help you make sure your school experience is more comfortable once you get used to it."

"O-ok." After walking away from us to sit at the very back so people won't likely see him.

"Well, he's a nervous wreck, how it'll improve soon." Said Tokage looking back at the boy.

"Tokage you shouldn't make comments like that," Kendo replied

"I said I hope it improves." She said with an annoyed tone over her strict nature," As in it he gets better over time." Rolling her arms to emphasis.

"I wonder who's our next classmate to arrive here," I said staring at the closed door, "There's already some interesting people in here, so who's next? The suspense pumping me up." Getting excited over who would be next.

All became shook after the door was banged open. Unlike Shoda, who gently peeked through quietly, this individual made a grand but loud entrance of his presence as he marches through. Gazing us with his determined eyes with strange thick eyelashes (I honestly don't know what they are) while smiling showing his sharp teeth. Many in our class can feel the tension to him from his intimating aura and grey hair as many anticipated what his about to say.

"Is this Class 1-B?" He said almost like a command than a question.

Kendo being the enthusiast girl she is, answered the boy, "Yep this is Class 1-B alright right." She happily said but a bit unnerved by body language.

The boy took on a smirk being satisfied by the answer, "Good, in that case. I'm Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and I'm here to be a strong hero and I don't want anything less, got it!?" He yelled out but soon taking his own seat near the door at the middle branch of seats.

After from…. that, the rest of the class just went back to our things while my group talked about the newest classmate.

One of my favourite students here in U.A.

"Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu?" Shiozaki said quietly thinking over the name, "His given name is the same as his surname?" Looking at us for any guidance.

"Beats me, but at least he got the attitude we need in this class, right?" Kendo suggested light-heartedly.

"Oh yeah, he was the one who ranked 9th in the entrance exam," Tokage commented looking over him (who's looking at the front with a scowl)," He seems a bit salty when he heard someone had a Quirk similar him who ranked 2nd during the entrance exam."

"Having someone be better than you can be daunting," Kendo said watching Tetsutetsu with sympathy," Especially in your own field." Speaking in a saddened tone.

"He'll get over it," Tokage commented. "Hopefully."

"As classmates, we must help our students in dire need." Shiozaki raising her voice a little to show the urgency.

"What ranked 2nd? Isn't that Kirishima, Shiozaki?" I said to her.

Realising the question directed at her, Shiozaki looked straight at me with widened eyes over the revelation. While the other two in our group became a little curious about our interaction.

"Your right!" She gasped quietly, "But now that I think about, he does have some similarities with Kirishima-san," Putting a finger on her chin.

"How so?" I questioned slightly looking at our scowling classmate.

"Well…if you compare them side by side,"An image showcasing Kirishima and Tetsutetsu side by side with a chibi Shiozaki pointing to said image.

"Similar hairstyles," Zooming in, a blinking arrow pointing to their hair.

"Yeah with Kirishima much pointer than his but they have the same hair length," I added as a chibi myself from the corner of the image.

"Sharp teeth," The same arrow blinking at their teeth.

"I wonder if it relates to their Quirks in the same way?" My question mark hair twitching as a result.

"From what we can gather, their considered themselves to be physical fighters with how Kirishima-san fights," Showing a video of him bashing against the 0-point villain.

"If Tetsutetsu has a Quirk akin to Kirishima, then we can assume theirs involve reinforcing theirs bodies to extreme levels to increase defence but also providing the offence with it. A strong combination of close combat," Pointing upwards of a clip where Kirishima hardened his forearms.

"Their personality seems to circle around of strong will and determination in their own unique way."

"Uhhh, Shiozaki?" I quietly said to her.

"What is it?" She said to which I point my stubby limb towards our subject.

Shiozaki stopped our analysis as she understands my distress as she slowly begins to be a bit frightened.

It appears Tetsutetsu has quite the keen hearing seeing how his scowl intensifying even more to dangerous degrees shown with his eyes shadowed by his hair. The unrestrained fury by his sharp teeth clutching together so tightly with his entire body shaking from the unbottled temper that will soon be released to the world. One of the worst things to do in a school environment is talking behind someone's back with said someone being in the same room.

We soon realised this when Tetsutetsu slowly but surely stood up from his seat. It turned his torso at us, almost like how a robot would while stilling shaking. He then started to take a step, and another and another with each one creating an intense pressure on the floor. Our group stood silently in anticipation and fear with our tinman in rising rage taking his time strolling to us.

It was then he stopped when he was near enough to be only a few inches away to touch the table that accompanied us. Tetsutetsu (now close to us) pulls his head at us to help see his expression.

Only to view his narrowed eyes and eyelashes sharpen but also twitching slightly.

"So, you think I'm like that redhead huh?" He began menacingly with teeth somehow getting sharper.

Our chibi selves shiver as Tetsutetsu's shadow towers over us.

"Please, we aren't promoting any hostilely towards you Tetsutetsu-san. We're only just-," Shiozaki tried to explain.

"So, you _were_ talking about me!" Only for Tetsutetsu to shout back, his fury never ceasing to stop," Well if you think I'm like anything of that reject, then you're wrong! He's lucky he's not in class 1-B, which only makes our rivalry even stronger when I prove that wannabe of a Quirk user who's the better one! I'm going to train hard to the beatdown that red riding hood and see who's the sturdiest man in U.A! He's going to be off his high horse from being ranked 2nd once I step in his tracks, just you wait!" Before storming off to sit to his sit again, with a scowl more prominent than before.

"Uhhhh…what just happened?" Tokage said witnessing the sudden outburst.

"I'm not sure," Kendo said. "But I believe a rivalry has been unofficially made." A sweat drop appearing.

"Sc-sc-scary…" Whispered Komori shivering behind Kendo.

"I hope his not mad at us, it would make a bad impression on the first day," Shiozaki said quietly, a little sadden from her attempts.

"Do-don't worry Shiozaki. I'm sure he's just frustrated over Kirishima's success. But I don't think Tetsutetsu is not in the mood from mentioning Kirishima and him in the same context. For a while." I said trying to ease her worries.

We soon hear running coming closer and closer towards the door. The door immediately opens in quick succession of his arrival as he slowly begins to recollect himself from the all-out sprint.

"I'm I," He said between breaths before continuing, "Late?"

Kendo took this opportunity to look where the class's clock is, which is conveniently right above the door.

"No, you only got 2 minutes or so before half 8." She said.

Upon hearing the relived news, the boy signed and slumped down, "Thank goodness for that. that would _really_ suck on the first day in a school like this." He said before putting his hands behind his back to take his sit in the classroom.

"Oh!" He said, widening his eyes over something, he jogged back near the front of the room from his seat, "Kosei Tsuburaba, that's my name if you want to know by the way." To then return in a hurry as he slumps his head over his arms on the table as a cushion.

"Well then, now that everyone has gathered." Spoke a new voice from the opened door (Tsuburaba forgot to close it) as he casually walks in, a hand in his pocket.

This presents us a with a calming expression but within him a sense of hierarchy of himself with a smirk that spells prideful prince (hey alliteration!).

"I would like to inform you all that as a class in the hero's department, we're considered seconded best to Class 1-A next door from how things are laid out. That's why I, Neito Monoma, will ensure all of us climb up to the ranks of heroes in this school and will soon topple Class 1-A for their placement as number one! As they say, the best always comes last." He finishes with a crazed smirk of ambition while his eyes are closed to wait for our response.

'…?' The whole class thought, feeling a bit confused over this random boy's speech.

"Ah, actually you're the third to last person in this class." Replied someone at the far back.

"Huh?" Monoma said with a lost look on his face.

Some of us want to know the voice decided to turn to the back to find the source (myself included). To which it was the large scruffy man with the glasses raising his hand to notify us.

"Well from I can gather, there supposed to be 21 students in this class as well as Class 1-A. From what I can count, there are only 19 students, yourself included. Therefore, we're missing two students, meaning you're not the last student." He said.

From this miscalculation in Monoma's part, he soon realises this with trying to retain his composter leaving a sweat drop, "Well, that may be so but that still doesn't change the fact that we're a threat to Class 1-A in the same department." He said to hopefully change the subject.

"Wait a minute. Didn't I saw you leaning against the wall outside early? You were rambling non-stop on your speech that I thought you were lost or something." Tsuburaba added resulting in Monoma's facade degrading with more sweat drops pouring in.

"What a weirdo." Tokage ejected with Kendo looking at her in discouragement.

"Tokage, you can't just make claims of people like that," Before looking at Monoma slightly shaking from the rants, "Well…at least not so out in the open." A sweat drop appearing at her side.

"I'll j-just g-g-go over here and sit down for a moment." Monoma awkwardly said as he shakenly took his sit. Once adjusted his grand appearance was soon diminished in embarrassment as black lines cover his head with a dark purple haze, if you hear closely enough, you can hear a weak ghostly wail.

"Wait," Tokage said while looking at Tsuburaba," He was outside the class just practising that speech the whole time?".

"Well, that's what I saw at least." He shrugged.

"Can this school get anymore stranger the more we're in this class?" She said while slumping in her seat.

"M-mm, is th-th-this Class 1-B?" A soft voice spoke nervously.

We all soon see our final classmate from the previous guy's observation, our only view is her shaking blonde and… horns? Said girl slowly moved her head a bit further so that her eyes are in view, presenting us large blue orbs filled with nothing but innocence. As she holds the door to give her leverage as we start to stare at her, her grip tightens even more with the attention.

"Why yes, it is," Kendo said to her question, "Are you attending the course as well."

"Yes." She simply said with a lack of volume showcasing how timid she was.

"Here, let me help you." To which Kendo walks over to grab her hand to guide her inside.

"O-ok." A bit nervous about the contact but allowing her help.

"Do you mind telling me your name?" She said gently to help alleviate the new student.

"P-po-Pony Ts-tsu Pony Tsunotori." She said in quick session while taking a breather to help clear her mind to tell without a stutter.

"Well, Tsunotori-chan, why don't you take a seat with us, so you can be more comfortable with your new classmates." Smiling at her to reassure that's it's okay.

Tsunotori only nodded while looking a bit down so that she couldn't make proper eye contact with anyone around her as Kendo provides her with her own seat while she pulls another.

"Huh, guess I was wrong th- "Tokage said only for another presence to be heard outside.

No reply was said from the student because he can't reply, to begin with from the fact his **entire head** was instead replaced with a speech bubble as he casually finds a seat rather calmly with no introduction.

Most of the people looked dumbfounded by the newest addition to our class as he pulls out a worn-out manga, which meant he used it quite frequently as he opens to the far right of it where it would end.

"I should _really_ shut up once in a while." Tokage groaned.

"That would be best," Kendo said earning a light glare with her.

"So now the whole class has attended in harmony." Shiozaki said.

"Guess we just had to wait for our homeroom teacher now," I said as I stare at the doorway to wait for the arrival.

'I wonder what's Shinso's doing?'

* * *

 ***Meanwhile in Class 1-A***

(Side note – imagine the SpongeBob French Narrator saying it)

"OH? So, you're an **elite** huh? You must have a stick up your ass then, which gives me more a fucking reason to end you!" Bakugo shouted with venom as he adopts a crazed look.

"A reason to end me!?" Iida exclaimed, shock evident on his face as he inches back on instinct, "And you want to be a hero!?"

'If I don't look at them, they'll stop existing.' Shinso thought with a grim expression as he tries to look at something else to distract himself with, that being his desk.

* * *

'I'm sure his fine' I waved off the thought.

"Sorry if I'm late students." A gruff voice is soon heard.

Realising who it was, we all collectively took our seats quickly and started to straighten our backs, any interaction was quickly cut off in a rush to see our homeroom teacher for next three years.

Once he entered with his apparent hero costume(which was a simple red tight suit with black patterns on his shoulders and around his open chest area, silver metallic boots and gauntlets that are hooked with tubes to access his blood for his Quirk to then finish off with a orange mask covering the top half of his face) , he took himself over to the front of the desk which give him better clear view of us and for us to make him the centre of attention. He held his waist as he scans the area from left to right, almost looking at each of every one of us with those sharp red eyes and cool cheek scar.

His concentrated expression soon lighted with a small smile, easing our posture but only a little if the eyes weren't so focused. I mean, they have that Uchiha stare, you just can't look away.

"Well from what I can see, everyone's here in their respective classes and right on time too. So, good job for that." He said as he looks over the register, "As for introductions, I'm your homeroom teacher, Sekijirou Kan, the Blood Hero: Vlad King, it's a great pleasure to meet you Class 1-B hope you all get along in the years to go by with me." Finishing off with a big warm smile.

'Our homeroom teacher!? His so-s….so nice!' The whole class thought with a few sweat drops.

"I hope we get along well!" Everyone shouted nervously at different times as we the room once again fell silence for our teacher's announcement.

With a smile in return, he continued, "Wonderful response. Now on to today's lesson, here's how it goes. Since we have two classes in the hero's department it'll be a bit hectic to go through if we all do the same tasks in our lessons. So, to remove the hassle of scheduling, we decided just to have one class do this one bit first while the other does another and then switches and so forth. That way both classes don't miss out on any important activities." He said.

"So, what will our first lesson be Sensei?" Kendo asked while raising her hand.

"Well if you must know, Class 1-A's teacher decided to have a Quirk Apprehension Test since all teachers have the freedom of choosing what to do with their students. While they're doing that, we're left to battle training." He said with a smirk.

Before we can voice our opinions on the sudden bombshell, the door once again burst open to reveal joyful laughter.

" **AND THAT'S WHERE I COME IN LIKE A ORDINARY CITIZEN!"** Shouted All Might, doing his trademark laugh as he appears before our young eyes. How the hell did he dash like that while remaining still in a running pose is beyond me. And did he just leave scorch marks on the floor?

Upon the sudden presence of the heavily shaded heroin, all of Class 1-B collectively gasped in pure shock but also soon turned into excitement over him. Having the number one hero here is reasonably surprising considering the lack of news for his appearance here in the first place. Not to mention how extremely rare it is for people to publicly meet him in person since his always busy with his hero duties, so any interactions were short-lived before he leaps away with a laugh. Plus, he's a celebrity so why would he be in U.A? Probably because to check on our favourite green curly haired boy's progress but that could be one reason.

"Holy crap, it's All Might in the flesh!" Tsuburaba exclaimed from his nap as he nearly fell off his chair from All Might's introduction that woke him up.

"And his in his silver age costume!" Shouted another.

"But why would the number one hero be here in our class?" Shiozaki quietly said, wondering the reasons behind it.

"I think it has to do with our battle training soon," I whispered adding my own thoughts.

Now I would be equally as excited as anyone else here in this room from seeing the very All Might himself, but at the same time I'm nervous in voicing my opinion since you know, his _the_ All Might.

"What, were you just outside the whole time waiting to for the right time t- "Tokage ejected but was soon interrupted by All Might himself.

" **Anyways! I'll be teaching both Class 1-B** _ **and**_ **Class 1-A in the FOUNDATIONAL HERO STUDIES! In this, we'll be building up your hero foundation through various trials! You'll also get tons of credit for it too!"** said All Might, as he poses in front of a board that appeared out of nowhere, " **Since Mr Aizawa is attending with his class now, so I'll be with you in this lesson!"**

"Hell yeah! All Might's as our teacher!" Tetsutetsu said with a smirk tightly gripping his fist in anticipation.

" **SO, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO. LET'S ALL JUMP RIGHT IN WITH THIS! THE TRIAL OF BATTLE!"** Shouted All Might with his signature smile while holding up a card that reads "BATTLE".

* * *

* **Bumper***

The scene is then cut to a close-up of Fushigi Kake taking a bite of a doughnut cupcake (a mini doughnut on top of a cupcake between icing) in glee before immediately realising something. He quickly turns to the camera and finishes the desert in one gulp in a rush before activating his Quirk, firing optic beams towards the camera which vaporizes it.

This then reveals the Boku no Hero Academia logo as it shines in glory.

Soon after the next one is Shiozaki calmly closes her eyes as all her vines dashed towards the camera as the screen cracks from the sheer force.

Soon after, it reveals the Boku no Hero Academia logo shining.

* * *

" **SO, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO. LET'S ALL JUMP RIGHT IN WITH THIS! THE TRIAL OF BATTLE!"** Shouted All Might with his signature smile while holding up a card that reads "BATTLE".

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted in excitement in using their Quirks in battle while some seem less reluctant to do so.

"Uhh, excuse me but, may I ask a question All Might-san." Said Shiozaki raising her hand.

From the sudden voice, All Might rub his head in embarrassment, " **WHY YES! Please do ask your concerns before we begin!"** He said with a thumb's up, **'Darn, I should have asked questions before beginning sessions in class. Wasn't that one of the things said in the guidebook of teaching.'** He thought with a tiny sweat drop and a twitched eyebrow.

"This all seems very sudden in the first day of school, shouldn't we get to know one another or prepare for doing something so intense? Otherwise, we wouldn't do our best our at all during the battles."

" **A VERY GOOD QUESTION THEIR MADAM! But like all battles as a hero, they always come till you least expect it! So by doing this, will insecure you to be more alert when needed like how a bank is suddenly getting robbed. YOU MUST ALWAYS BE READY FOR ACTION AND SAVE OTHERS AS TIME IS NOT WORTH WASTING IN DIRE SITUATIONS! Plus, by battling together you'll develop bonds and teamwork as well so that covers getting to know one another. You'll never know who'll you might team up with during your hero duties. So, think of this as a practical learning experience!"** All Might explain.

"I see, thank you for answering my question All Might-san."

" **ANY OTHER QUESTIONS BEFORE WE MOVE ON?"**

Everyone remained silent waiting for a response.

" **GOOD! BUT DON'T WORRY! We'll be answering questions later on but for now,"** The walls of our class next to our right suddenly shifted, opening up separate sections of numbered cases in a glass containment, " **YOU'LL NEED THESE FOR THE TRIALS!"**

"Our hero costumes!" The whole class shouted, thrilled to be having one of their own.

"Awesome!" Tetsutetsu said raising up his seat to take a closer look at the class doing the same.

"Holy S-H-I-T, those manufacturers were really quick in sewing our suits together!" I exclaimed as a scanned over my own case containing my costume.

"No kidding! That's what I call top notch school if I say so myself!" Tokage said.

"Let's hope mines is good appearance wise, my drawings were _pretty_ bad," Tsuburaba said with grimace over his drawn costume.

"Of course, mine would be in production with the finest of materials to display its high quality, as I stated in my costume," Monoma added as he caresses his own like a baby.

"It's not about quality. It's about how well it adapts to your Quirk and fighting style, allowing you to gain the advantage over the opponent by minimalizing weaknesses or empowering your Quirk," Kendo said with annoyed expression at Monoma.

"If you say so." He shrugged over the comment," But don't be surprised if yours is overshadowed by mine as I want to show my status in this school to overcome Class 1-A, even in their costumes."

"I'm sure my costume's nothing to worry about as it's very simple in design," Shiozaki said, "What about your's Kake-san?"

Hearing her question, I jumped a bit but looked at her, "I decided to go with a typical hero design. Simple but highly rememberable and recognisable." I said sheepishly while rubbing the back of my neck and laughing a little.

'I really hope I didn't overdo it with the design. Or even worst, pretty might think it looks bad.' I thought.

"Have fun, you guys. Make sure you give it your all for me! I wanna see you guys be in your top game to compete with Class 1-A!" Vlad King cheered, causing some of us to sweatdrop for the positive enthusiasm.

" **Get changed and we'll be ready to leave! EVERYONE GATHER AT GROUNDS B! Remember, the garbs you bring into the battlefield is vitally important for this trial!"** All Might announce as we start to leave to get changed to our hero costumes in our separate rooms.

* * *

* **One Costume Change Later***

(Note: Every time card is all voiced by the French narrator in SpongeBob SquarePants from now on.)

" **AND DON'T FORGET! FROM THIS DAY FORTH, YOU'RE ALL GOING TO BE OFFICIALLY…"** All Might said as he awaits in Grounds B.

On command, we all walked sluggishly to the blinding light of the exit for dramatic effect. Each and every one of us dawned on our own designs that we proudly wear as All Might slowly turn to see our new personas. His smiling never leaving his face (or ever for the most part) as we slowly begin to reveal ourselves.

" **HEROES!"**

We all stood out quite much with our designs, but I believe that would be its purpose with some standing out more than others. The slow walking was unnecessary in my part but it created some cool entrance. I was behind the group with Shiozaki, Shoda with the hairy student from before because of his height and the speech bubble boy. We all silently stood to wait for All Might's announce for the next course of action as we all started to tense in anticipation, with the Shoda being so tense that his visibly shaking.

" **All right students! Now that you're all here, LET'S SEE WHAT YOU ALL MADE OF!"**

* * *

 ***Three or so Weeks Ago***

Now one of the most crucial things when it comes to becoming an official hero and probably the most exciting bit beside using our Quirks for combat is our hero costumes. Costumes play a major role in as a hero appearance wise. For the public, it helps build an identity when doing your hero duties and feel inspired that they'll easily remember you through your unique design chosen. Plus, the costume sort of makes you feel like a different person and provides a confidence boost! Or maybe that's just me, like how you act out as a character in a play. I mean, you don't feel safe or inspired by Peter Parker swinging around, you just see a maniac shooting webs. But when he dawns on the suit, you think that Spiderman has come to the rescue and you cheer for him. A change of wardrobe really makes a difference for people's views.

As for a technical standpoint, the suit helps the user with support whether by safety precautions for combat and Quirk usage. Or for boosting combat capabilities and additional equipment to help overcome villains and making sure you're not a liability. I mean, what would Bruce Wayne do without his bat suit and belt? Toss money at them?

Anywho, all students are to present their designs to their assigned schools and a report of background information with their physique and Quirks. The school then calls up an affiliated company that they're connected to, to produce their ideal costumes in quick session. With the mass popularity and demand of heroics, it became a smooth system from the many years of it with 80% being in contribute. We draw our costume and add comments as a reminder of our personal demand to our designers, detailing specific requests is also accepted as ways to adapt to their Quirk.

With a box of blueberry muffins and black coffee to the side to balance out the sweetness, I indulged the treat before planning my next actions.

"I have to get to the city hall, which is in the centre of the district area and give my Quirk report with my design. Says pretty simple, just get a train to the centre and give in," I said while chewing my muffin away before washing away the dried feeling with the hot beverage.

I wonder how a "Randomised Quirk" will work out in the report, and it doesn't really count as one technically. I'm sure I might need to go to the doctors for further information but from what I can gather, my unique biology tries to activate my Quirk; only for my usable stem cells to uncontrollably disrupt it but at the same time try to reform it back. This then resulted in creating an entirely new Quirk, but since my body is highly unstable, it again tries to desperately remain in that Quirk with little control." Finishing my third muffin and almost emptying my mug.

"I should really get a hobby. Oh wait, this is my hobby." I said in dread but waved it off.

"Want me to go with you to know where to send your Quirk report dear?" My mom said as she carries the laundry basket (it's her turn to do house chores).

"No need mom, I know where to go with my app. I just need to follow the directions, but thanks for asking," I smiled at her from her gesture.

She smiled back, "Guess you're becoming your own man than when we were still heroes we used to take the bus to fight crime. It was extremely embarrassing, and I really hoped you don't have to suffer that as well,"

"Yep, those damn buses always come late when we needed it, or was it us that was late? Anyways, it's not _that_ embarrassing Odoroki. You were overreacting, heroes are people too you know." My dad ejected with an apron (his turn doing the cooking)

"Says the guy who used to gamble using his Quirk. And don't blame me! Heroes shouldn't use public transport to get to their destination for their duties," My mom said with a tick mark on her forehead, her wrapped hair reacting as well with sharpened features.

"Hey, those people scam your money and plus you weren't complaining when we had a huge sum in our pockets," He pointed out with his seven-shaped hair shivering in his wife's wrath.

"That still doesn't mean you should not be cocky about using it, also weren't you banned from a couple of places which is why you stopped. You're lucky, pun not intended, that you didn't waste it all."

"I'm going to go mom and dad but I'll back soon so don't worry," I said to cease they bickering/banter as I put on my running shoes.

"Bye Fushigi! Stay safe out there in the streets or else we might need to go against our moral code from those bastards." My mom joyfully said with a bright smile directed at me.

"Need any money if you get any hungry out there? Also, make sure you check your costume is cool or not, we don't want you to regret anything." My dad said with his own joyful tone and smile.

"Don't worry, it's going to be a short trip and it'll be dinner soon anyway, so I won't need it. Besides, I won't spend it on anything since it'll be a wasted." I bid them a farewell before exiting the door.

"We promise to cheer you on with all our heart and wishes when you become a hero!" Were the last words as the door closed behind me.

* * *

* **End of Flashback***

Now for my requests were simply to apply to help with my Quirk and my costume. Firstly, I wanted **NO CAPES** since like Edna said, "All was well another day saved when his cape snagged on a missile.". In other words, their impractical and I don't want to die from my own stupidity in designs. Without it, I wouldn't be worried about movement and fighting when the opponent uses it to their advantage. Secondly and most importantly, was the material used. Because of my Quirk, I couldn't really have a design focus on one aspect since I contain over millions of possible Quirks. Plus, some Quirks may tear and ruin my costume, leaving me vulnerable. So, to bypass it, I wanted my whole costume to be laced with my DNA (as in my hair if you weirdos were thinking like that. The amount of shame will forever burn till my death bed.). To be on the safe side, wanted it to be laced outside and **inside.** That way all my random Quirks will also adapt to my hero costume as well, allowing any difficulty and discomfort while I have these Quirks. Unfortunately, this leaves any added improvement in my performances while I fight. But what can you do?

" **NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE BATTLE TRIALS TO BEGIN!"** All Might shouted in excitement as we all look pretty cool with our own costumes.

"Kake-san, that's a nice costume you have there." Shiozaki commented to my costume.

"Rea-real, really? I would have thought that mine would look bad from all the others." I said sheepishly as I look down at my hero costume.

My first attempt at designing my costume took some tries based on the look and how it would work in real life. Initially, I wanted to wear a helmet that's modelled after Super Sentai (Power Rangers in Japan) or Kamen Rider (Inspiration for Power Rangers) with glass incest lens and a metal question mark in between the lens. It looked cool at first but considering how it might reduce my peripheral vision and impractical with breathing and how some Quirks might affect my entire body with my head included. With my hairstyle sort of making it a bit annoying to put on and off. So, no helmet and no cape are off.

So that just leaves the rest of the body, which is in battle armour which is all inspired by the Super Sentai and Kamen Rider genre. The whole suit is sewn in a black leather coat from the boots and gloves. It's then plated with grey armour where my shins and joints are. On top of that is another plate, this is dark red around the top of the chest area and shoulders. The front of the chest plate is a metallic yellow question mark and on the side of my shoulders are imprinted yellow Rs. I also have a belt with the emblem of a small question mark which is yellow as well in the centre. The plating is spread out, so it doesn't weigh me down that much and covering my joints provides protection in the crucial areas and added damage to subdue the enemy. All of which is laced with my hair which the company mass produced to cover a thin layer of it. Inside one of the wrists of my suit, is a timer. This timer is only activated when I possess my random Quirk to help keep track of the amount of time of usage before it shuffles to another. You know, these agencies are rather amazing in how they're able to create an exact replicate of your drawings and even put in your notes into said costumes. Then again, decades of development of heroism.

"You look like one of those Super Sentais." The speech bubble boy said with his… speech bubble.

"Yeah, I was kind of using that as a basis." I nervously said over the sudden comment., "But you guy's costumes are cool too."

Shiozaki's was a white robe with a gold trimmed around the bottom of it and where the waist is with the neck hole. Over her robe is a light blue cloak. Her robe seems to carry small bottles of water (probably for her Quirk). (She basically looks like the Virgin Mary)

"I thank you for your complaint, but I believe mine is but simple and not utilized in battle. But I with my vines, there's not much to prepare." Shiozaki said as she observes her costume.

" **I'm liking all of your designs. VERY NICE!"** All Might said to all of us, the last comment is in English.

" **You'll see what awaits you, just take two steps in and you'll be there! THIS BATTLE OF TRIALS WILL BE INDOORS!"**

"Indoors!?" The whole class said.

" **THAT'S RIGHT! You see, villain clean-up is mostly done out in the open, but they're times where villains have more elaborate ideas. Statistically speaking, the better part of it is an indoor job for them. Most of the criminal activity is committed indoors."** He explained as we listen to the lecture.

" **Hostages…house arrest…the black market in this hero saturated society. Heh, why in fact, any villains with intellect are lurking in the shadows where no one would suspect such a crime!**

" **For this test, you'll separate into two groups. One group will be "Heroes" and another will be "Villains". With this, the two groups will be put up for a TWO-ON-TWO TEAM BATTLE!"** He announced.

"But aren't there 21 of us?" Tokage said, causing All Might to stumble on himself before quickly picking himself up.

" **Wh-why yes, that is true. And for that, I planned on such an occasion! The extra individual will be teamed up on the villain's side of the group."** Causing many of us confusion and shock.

"But wouldn't that be unfair to the other group?" Shiozaki said with a worried look on her.

"Yeah! It'll be a 2 on 3 which means the heroes group will have a harder time-fighting!" Rin said with outrage or this.

Rin's costume is a dark blue wing Chun uniform and black Chun shoes with white highlights around the edges. On the left side of his uniform is the kanji for the dragon that is coloured white to be easily seen. Very stylish but befitting Rin with his queue hairstyle.

"Good, that just makes things more satisfying when I fight them," Tetsutetsu remarked with an eager smirk.

" **Very true! BUT THAT'S THE POINT OF IT BEING UNFAIR!"** All Might answered which caused mass confusion on our part.

He raises his palm to cease our rants as he elaborates, " **Most of the time, you'll likely to face a group of villains than one as they use vase numbers to gain control over the battlefield. They suppose to give you a disadvantage, so you wouldn't ruin their plans as heroes to sabotage it. This is no difficult. SO, THINK OF THIS AS A CHALLENGE THAN A UNFAIR FIGHT! You'll all face the same problem in the upcoming future, but on a grand scale when you're officially heroes."** To this, some of us understand where All Might's coming from but some groan.

"That makes sense, villains don't usually play fair for us," Kendo said while rubbing her chin in thought.

"Still, it sucks for the hero group. I hope I don't get to be in that group." Tsuburaba said with a sweat drop.

"Yeah! More friends to be with!" Tsunotori said with glee as she bounces.

"Yes, and more to make stepping stones out of as a learning experience for them," Monoma with a smirk.

"But why would you step on friends? They're too tall silly!" Tsunotori said as she giggles at Monoma's suppose "joke" which left a sweat drop on him.

"Never mind." He sighed.

' **I'm getting ignored, 'All** Might thought awkwardly as the group casually talked," BUT **THIS TIME! There won't be any robots to just aimlessly destroy!"**

" **NOW ANY ANSWERS THAT NEED TO BE ASK, ASK AWAY!"** He said as many raise their hands as each one is called up.

"How do we know who wins and who loses in this battle?" Kendo said

"How do we determine who's in which group?" The hairy student (whose name Shishida from asking Tokage)

Shishida's costume is just a flexible tight body suit with his legs and arms exposed. All the open holes have yellow rings on the edge of said holes.

"Can we go all out on them?" Tetsutetsu asked with a scowl.

"Are we allowed to bypass them instead of confronting them?" Shiozaki softly said.

"So, what do the heroes and villains do?" Tokage said

Tokage costume is a green (same colour as her hair but a bit lighter) body suit that covers her entire self besides the head. The material of the suit seems to contain goosebumps or scales (even in her back which is more predominant) you find on a lizard and a light green wide line straight at the centre of her costume to give her an underbelly. Her hands and feet have these green gloves with light grey at the bottom with putting in claws in each nail that seem sharp to the touch that also appeared elongated. At the bottom of her back is a large hole where it holds her now new reptilian tail that grew out. Finally, around her neck, she holds some specialised goggles that count as shades with a design resembling a lizard's eyes.

"Does my costume look befitting on someone like me," Monoma said smugly as he shows his costume. (It kind of does with the smug prince type)

" **THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU ALL TALK AT ONCE!"** All Might shivered In frustration as he clings his teeth tight from the bombardment of questions.

He then pulls out a folded piece of paper and unravels it as written notes, "In **this training session, the group who are "villains" will guard a nuclear weapon that they intend on deploying. The hero's goal is that they must stop their nefarious actions and prevent their plans to initiate before it's too late!"** All Might states as he looked closely at the tiny handwriting, " **If the heroes were to capture the villains or reach the nuclear core before the time runs out, they win! If however, the villains happen to manage to guard the core the entire time limit or the capture the heroes, they win instead."**

'Says like something from the golden age of comics. Also, why a nuclear weapon? Why not a regular time bomb?' I thoughtful expression.

"Is he seriously reading from notes?" Tokage said as she deadpanned and a raised brow.

" **For the team selection, I'll have your teams be chosen. BY A LOTTERY!"** He said as he brings out a box with a large hole on top and the name "Lots" written at the front.

"A lottery?" The whole group said with their head tilting and question marks appearing with Fukidashi's head literally having a question mark, mine was straightened in response.

" **THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS! Many pro heroes are often forced to make an impromptu team-ups with each other that they might not know well enough."**

"Ah, I see. So, this is testing us in our capabilities in cooperativeness by having us be in unfamiliar groups to put us off." Shishida said as he crosses his arms in thought.

" **CORRECT! Now, let's start this!"** Pumping his fist in excitement as everyone else followed suit, some more enthusiast than others.

* * *

* **One Lottery Later"**

Team A – Manga Fukidashi and Shihai Kuroiro (Fukidashi's speech bubble is outstretched by the massive exclamation point emitting from him as he backs away a bit while Kuroiro looked to him from the side with a raised brow over his odd behaviour)

Team B - Fushigi Kake and Neito Monoma (Both are surprised of this predicament with Kake smiling awkwardly and Monoma just looking mildly curious)

Team C – Pony Tsunotori and Sen Kaibara (Tsunotori smiles brightly and gives a thumb up to Kaibara which he tries to hide his light blush from her innocent friendliness)

Team D - Nirengeki Shoda and Hiryu Rin (Shoda is only slightly nervous but Rin tries to assure him sheepishly as he seems to only seem to get more nervous overall)

Team E – Setsuna Tokage and Yosetsu Awase (The two-looked indifferent to each other with the latter looking tense in the upcoming battle)

Team F – Ibara Shiozaki, Jurota Shishida, Itsuka Kendo (Both Shiozaki and Kendo seemed pleasantly surprised being in the same team with Kendo being more excited from it as Shishida just tenses and seems to analyse the situation with crossed arms)

Team G – Yui Kodai and Kosei Tsuburaba (Tsuburaba looks over Kodai and smiles at her for her to only nod back which made him sweatdrop)

Team H – Togaru Kamakiri and Reiko Yanagi (The two seem less concern over each other or really have nothing to say with only a passing glance in agreement)

Team I – Kinoko Komori and Kojiro Bondo (Komori is quivering over the towering Bondo)

Team J – Juzo Honenuki and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu (Both look quite confident with one another and amped up as Tetsutetsu smirks to show his sharp teeth)

As all the teams are established, Monoma suddenly sneaked up behind me as he softly touches my shoulder. This touched immediately causes me to tense up from the contact as he slowly walks into my view with his smile, his hand still gripping my shoulder. Getting touched by someone you barely know is a haunting feeling, but Monoma's intentions seem to be harmless enough to not look deep into.

"Well well, looks like I going to be teaming up with you then." He said with glee as he looks over me, "I heard quite a few rumours of your Quirk Kake and I must say, something like that can be of **very** useful to me and you might find that with our Quirks. We can be quite the team combination."

He then let's go of my shoulder and looks over his hand, confusion but mostly curiosity over his face as he studies it, "That's odd." He quietly said, "I don't seem to be able to copy your Quirk. Even people with transformation type Quirks can be copied without transforming in the first place. Must have something to do with your DNA, then again it could be something more than that. Care to explain Kake? As a teammate, sharing each other knowledge of one another is a way to build a connection and yours can be helpful in our battle don't you think?"

Hearing his question, I tried to use my current knowledge of my Quirk and figure out a reasonable explanation, "I-I t-think something to do with my biology. My randomiser Quirk is not officially in itself Quirk but more or less a mutation on my Quirk Factor. Whenever I ever try to activate it, the cells that contribute to my Quirk Factor seemingly become unstable that they can't contain its form and try to reform it back. Only for it to become another Quirk. This only happens when my Quirk Factor is active. That's the best I can describe it, but I hope it helps with your confusion Monoma." At which I try to smile back while I start fidgeting my hands to do some weird motions from the amount of tension.

Monoma seemed to comprehend what I'm trying to say with the fact his slowly nodding with a pleased look, "How intriguing, even more so than my own Quirk Kake and **that's** hard to come by. I hope you don't become a burden for me to waste when we get chosen."

Putting off the remark, I then took a sudden interest," Uhmmm, Monoma?" I awkwardly ask.

He quickly turned to me with a raised brow for his attention, not that's a bad thing for someone like him, "Oh? Now, what could you be possibly be asking me for? My Quirk as well since I talked about yours?" He said to which I nodded at his confirmation.

From this, his smirk only grew at how right his observation was, "I guess that's fair." Shrugging at his own amusement, "If those hints of mine are not good enough for you then I guess it's my job to fill you in. Someone like myself is gifted with a special Quirk like yours from birth. My Quirk Copy, allows me to copy a multitude of Quirks through physical contact. With these Quirks around it seems like the world wants me to just take it all. Especially those in Class 1-A. I can become as powerful as them from just. One. Single. Touch." As he looks at his hand again, a smiling filled with ill intentions.

From this, I gasped, "Y-you can copy Quirks?! That's amazing Monoma! I wish I had something like that. I'm surprised that you're not even in Class 1-A from just for Quirk alone. The amount of versatility from is astounding! Having two people with the same Quirk can be very devastating given the situation. But, I'm really glad I'm teaming up with you Monoma! You and your Quirk are so cool!" I happily said with my awe at such a potential Quirkas stars glisten upon my eyes.

The sheer sudden praise and awe caused Monoma to be taken back from it altogether. If you look _really_ closely, you can even see a bit of a light blush from him as well. His prideful demeanour slowly evaporating and replaced with confusion.

No one ever gave him credit for his efforts or his Quirk or even himself for that matter. His overconfidence in himself and distasteful remarks on others made everyone loathe him for one another. It didn't matter to him that they think his nothing, but all bark no bite, his in the Hero Department so he's already considered hero material for all to see his glory. The new Class 1-A get all the talk from recent reporters in how they're the "future in heroics". What about Class 1-B? Where's the discussion in being future heroes in the next generation? Is Class 1-A so great that they believe that Class 1-B is irrelevant to them? It annoys him to such a degree, that he envies only grows to fuel his desire. The desire to topple those who bask at the top. He will not be stepped on and must stand his ground to overcome them. But these negative thoughts were all washed away for now by this boy's sudden approach. It was…nice. Nice to have someone complaint you about what you are.

He quickly recollected himself, only to have a small sweat drop, "R-right, but of course! I don't need someone like you to remind me what I am. But I thank you none the less or the praise. It's something I rarely hear from others." He said the last part quietly with venom.

"Also, your costume! Love the style, it suits you! Get it?! Suits, because you're wearing one! Hahaha, yeah that was a really terrible pun but still. The stopwatches give it a nice aesthetic, gives it a sort of gentlemen vibe. You know?" I said as he nervously does weird hand motions as he moves his arms in quick session. Even his hair is going frantic.

"Yes. Yes, I get it, very amusing." He smiled but only a little to which it changes to a smug, "Also if I may, you thought I was…cool?" He wanted to hear him say it again.

"Huh? O-ooh, yeah you are Monoma. You really are cool, I'm sure I'll be a great help to you! I think? Yeah, I'm sure." I nodded quickly, over rethinking my chose of words with an awkward smile.

"Don't inflate his ego Kake. He'll start to float up if you do." Kendo remarked, an annoyed look towards Monoma.

"Let him be, he is my teammate after all. Think of this as positive reinforcement." Monoma said as he eyes back with a smirk.

"*Sigh*" She just shakes her head as we all look back at Mr Bunny man in tights.

You think minutes would be passing by from our interaction, but I guess time flows differently for different people. (Thanks, Pucci)

" **NOW FOR THE FIRST TWO COMBATANTS TO FIGHT INDOORS WILL BE THE FOLLOWING!"** He said as he shoves his hands in two boxes holding separate letters for each hero and villain group.

" **PAIR B WILL BE HEROES WHILE PAIR F WILL BE THE VILLAINS!"** Holding the respective letters up in the air. The white one is the hero ball while the dark one is the villain ball.

Both pairs are shocked by this revelation with some others as well, all five of us looking at another. To think we would have to fight _3_ opponents off the bat is quite the luck we lack. Some seem tense that we would be facing the unfair team is understandable.

"Hmm, it would seem that you that will be our opponents. How unfortunate, but I hope you're prepared for the upcoming battle." Shishida said as he puts his glasses up from his nose.

"Good luck you two! But we won't be holding back on this." Kendo said with a smile.

"I hope all of this will bring no tension or hatred those each other in the end." Shiozaki said as she silently prays.

But before we can move on to our exact area, All Might puts up his hand towards us.

" **I'm very sorry about this predicament. But it seems I have forgotten some busy I have to attain to now, so I'll not be with you when the trials begin."** He said to us, earning everyone confused looks at the sudden news.

"What?!" Everyone said

" **Yes, yes, yes, I know that I'm can't be with you young students. BUT FEAR NOT! FOR I HAVE THE CUNNING BACKUP PLAN FOR A REPLACEMENT IN MY DEPARTER!"** All Might announce as footsteps can be slightly be heard, " **AND THERE IS HE!"** Pointing the direction above.

We all turned around by instinct to see our new substitute, to which we all different reactions.

(Play Sakamoto Desu ga? OST - 06 - Sakamoto Heat Up)

IT'S BEST JEANIST!

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bb-b-b-b-b-bb-be-Best Jeanist?!" I said stuttering in excitement and anxiousness over one of my favourite heroes near my presence.

Each step left a sprinkle with his hair still combed to perfection and confidence still there. Most of us are in awe, seeing the number four pro hero now doing our session for today as he slowly comes over to All Might while others are more than curious over how they got him to do this.

" **AND NOW IM OFF! GOOD DAY STUDENTS AND REMEMBER THE PHRASE! GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA!"** At which he just sprints at high speeds straight towards the exit, leaving a smoke trail.

' **I almost forgot I had to watch over Midoriya in his test!"** Returning to his skinny form as he continues running while holding up his massive costume to not get in the way.

"Woah his pretty fast when he's in a rush." Tsuburaba whistled as we start to turn back to our current teacher.

"But why's Best Jeanist here?" Rin asked

"Yes, it would be very unusual to have the fourth-ranked hero in our building," Shishida said.

"I am sorry for the sudden exchange, but I'll try to fill in All Might's role. He requested me personally seeing I'm one of the only available heroes for the job. Naturally, I took the offer seeing how things are. But my appearances are only brief, so don't expect me to be around at all times. Think of me as a substitute teacher, for now, we must hurry, I believe I wasted enough of your precious time here."

"Now listen very carefully, because I'm only going to explain this, once. The "villains" will be entering the building first. After five minutes of preparations to be meet, the heroes will be let inside as well. Everyone else who isn't either group will with me to watch through the surveillance cameras." He explained, earning nods from us.

Once he finds the information is clear he continues, "Those five minutes will be a way to help build an impression of a villain. Remember, this is a practical training exercise. That means you should make the situation realistic to bring effect to the battle. But if at any moment things go out of hand, we'll cut it short and end the battle immediately. Do you both understand?" At which both groups nodded to confirm him that we did.

"Good, then let the trials begin."

* * *

* **Inside the Trial Building***

While on the top floor with the "nuclear weapon", Team F is currently setting up traps and defences once the other team shows up.

"I can't believe we have to be the villains. We have to stay here and not allow anyone from touching the bomb or catching us. It's not as exciting as I thought." Kendo said with a sigh.

"Don't threat Kendo-san, it's only fair seeing there's three of us. Like Sensei said, "Villains fight in vase numbers"." Shiozaki added as she surrounds the bomb with her vines, adding another layer to the next.

"She's right. It's only reasonable to have these conditions. But right now we must prepare Team B from going to the bomb. I have confidence that both of you are capable of defending yourselves, so I won't have to worry about that." Shishida said as he sketches a map with his claws, "Luckily, I devise a quick plan to secure our victory, but I would need Shiozaki to stay here to protect the bomb if they somehow bypass us."

"O-ok." She quietly said, 'I hope you'll be okay Kake-san'

"I cover your back Shishida since you seem to want to take action," Kendo said, stretching to pop some joints.

"Right, now here's how the plan will go."

* * *

* **Meanwhile Outside***

"How nice of them to give us a map," Monoma said as he holds for both of us to see.

"Maybe because heroes usually know the layout before initiating a plan." I drop my two cents in.

He hummed, "Perhaps, the bomb is on the top floor, so it looks like they're set up a plan of own. Traps?"

"They probably won't be all on one floor, so we should be alright if we fight one at a time."

My body has slowly been too tense up, vibrating my whole body as my fingers start twitching from anxiety. I'm likely to fight them, no doubt. But from what Shiozaki is capable of I'm going to have a difficult time getting to that bomb. Not to mention the other two, those will also be a problem. I must see if luck is on my side for my Quirks.

Seeing my fidgeting, Monoma tries to help, "Now why are you shivering so much? I'm here you know, so don't expect yourself to be going alone now. Besides, I need you to use my Quirk in the first place." He said with a smug look at me being so tense.

"R-right. Sorry, it's just. I never did something like this before. Fighting someone else that is. I'm afraid that if I mess up, we'll lose. We don't know the rest of other Quirks except Shiozaki." I said as I tightly grip my fist as the leather gets pulled, "How long will your copied Quirks last?"

"Five minutes."

"Just as much as mine."

"Shiozaki's Quirk allows her to manipulate the vines that are in her hair. They seemed to also be lengthened to extreme levels. She'll probably provide support and defence in the battle." As I tighten my costume a bit.

'I trained for 10 months to enhance my mind and body. I'm not going to waste it." I thought as we both slowly enter the door.

"This Quirk. Will hold the potential for victory."

"Let's hope that's the case Kake." He smiled.

"Considering mine's a randomiser. I really, really hope in this case."

* * *

* **Elsewhere***

"The five minutes are up." Best Jeanist said as he closed the screen's watch.

"Geez, having the three villains right at the start seems pretty sudden to me," Tsuburaba said.

His costume is an orange suit with brown designs around the edges. On his wrist are metal gauntlets with tubes attached to an oxygen mask. The tubes are also attached to his boots.

"Watch carefully, you might get keen knowledge from their fight. I'll also be grading their performance, so keep that in mind as well. As life will always test to do your best." Best Jeanist said.

* * *

"Seems no one's around here," Monoma said as we walk through the door, analysing our surroundings.

"That means that they're going to be attacking us when we get closer. So, don't relax yet." I said as I open one door out of curiosity.

Our plan was to hopefully immobile any opponents for Monoma to copy or mine if it's good enough to be of use for us. It seems a bit foolish to just be using the obvious entrance, but we also doubt that they'll try to attack us the moment we enter the building. Right now, Monoma is relying on me to help him get Quirks to combat the others.

'I might as well activate my Quirk now to help prepare myself for a fight.' I thought as I focus my Quirk Factor on a response.

Soon after, I started dripping lime green from my fingertips, "Now what's this?" I said seeing the strange substance being collected to my hand.

[ **Random Quirk: Ooze] [Quirk Type: Emitter]**

 **[The user can summon large amounts of slime out of the pores from the skin. All the slime is directly linked with the liquids in its body as a container. The slime is extremely sticky, but the user is immune to it, having the touch of soft dough instead. In hot climates, the slime is runnier and can easily be summoned while in cold climates the slime is more viscous but slower to pour out. DO NOT EAT THE SLIME, IT'S NOT EDIBLE. I REPEAT. NOT EDIBLE. The slime can be easily removed through flour or any heat source to melt it. Also, do be careful when you're sick. it would be** _ **very**_ **hard to clean-up when you sneeze.]**

'Neat' I thought as more slime starts pouring out from my costume with tiny holes opening up in response to the new Quirk.

"Well, that's interesting." Monoma commented as he reaches over to me to copy my current Quirk, "You seem to be secreting this vicious slime out of your body like sweat." As he watches me try to collect it all in my hands.

"Now you won't get affected by the stickiness," I said with my hands now completely covered in slime to the point where you can't see through them.

'Okay so with this I can immobile them without much difficulty. I just got to keep in close range for it to work.' I thought as I spill some slime from my feet to stick to the ground.

"With this, we can set up sticky traps around the area when they come near if they choose to sneak attack us. Monoma, can you help me cover the area in slime as well. It'll remove any available space, making the enemy have a lack of movement to avoid." Summoning more slime in different areas as we walk further on in the building.

Meanwhile, Shishida is clinging near the wall of the first floor and trying to hide away from the group with his sharp claws. Luckily for him, they seem to bypass him as they continue on with their plan. It appears Shishida has to be hidden within the varies of labyrinth walls and is keeping a safe distance from them, but still nearby to hear from.

Seeing they've have not spotted him yet, he puts his fingers near his earpiece, "Kendo, Shiozaki. I spotted them." He whispered

"Did they find you or anything?" Kendo asked for the earpiece.

"No, they haven't grown suspense for me yet so no. They just walked past me. It seems they have a slime type Quirk and they're trying to set up sticky traps when we come by. We need to separate them and lure them far away from each other. It seems Monoma needs to be with Kake to use his Quirk so without, he'll surely lose his it when the time is due."

"Okay got it."

"Shiozaki how's the bomb holding up?"

"I already covered it with a dome Shishida-san. So, they won't be able to get it without breaking the tangled vines first."

"Excellent, now we just have to have Kendo use a distraction to fight them one on one. Once the other is made quick work, we swarm the last one. Everyone got that?"

"Yep,/I understand."

"Do be careful Shishida-san. Kake-san is surprisingly smart with his Quirks when given enough time. His Quirk makes him very unpredictable, so don't underestimate him." Shiozaki said with caution.

"Yeah and Monoma as well. He seems to know what he's doing so I wouldn't overlook him." Kendo commented.

"Understood. I'll keep that in mind." Shishida before crawling towards them to see if they have any other useful information.

"It seems Shishida has already formulated a plan already by the looks of it. The Team B none the wiser." Best Jeanist said.

"I heard Shishida was one of the top students that scored high on the written exam. He seems really smart for a bigfoot." Tokage commented.

"Why aren't they attack yet? They can easily just charge right in and take them out!" Tetsutetsu said.

"From how things are, they have to be cautious not to ruin their plan if they attack too early. Remember that both Kake and Monoma have the same Quirk to immobilised them." Best Jeanist said over his denim turtleneck.

Back with Team B, Monoma and Kake still continue to get to the top floor and found the bomb. But they appear to be more intense than usually from the lack of enemies coming out. And they only have a few minutes before their run out their Quirks.

"Now this is _really_ suspicious. None of the other team is around. We have been walking for a while now and we're nearly exiting this floor. Obviously, this is all an elaborate trap to attack us when we least expect it." Monoma, calmly looking around.

The whole first floor is covered in sticky lime green slime around the centre of the first floor. From the walls to the floor there's little space to move around without stepping on it.

"And we only got under 3 minutes before my Quirk is refreshed," I said as I look at my inputted watch.

It was just then that Monoma was about to be taken away. A large just appeared over us as it tries to tackle him. From instinct alone, I jumped over to him to substitute myself for him. I coated my arms with slime as the shadow was shot straight at my abdomen. The sudden attack lifted me off my feet as I head straight to the other side of the wall. Monoma realises what just happens and tries to assist me.

"KAKE! They were ready for a sneak at-"To then be silent when a large hand just gripped him tightly that no air could escape as he was then manhandled into submission. Kendo got into the action as she swings him away from me and to the hall far from the slime path we made. As she let go of him, he was sent flying and tumbling over himself to minimise the impact by coating the ground with the dough like slime.

"Oh crap!" Shouted Rin as we all became shocked by the sudden attack.

"I-I d-don't to watch." Admitted, covering her eyes.

"Those two were easily taken away!" Tetsutetsu commented.

"It would seem the battle really begins now." Best Jeanist grimly said as he watches very carefully for our next actions.

(Play One Piece Ost – Giant Stronghold Takeoff)

Slowly rising from the surprise attack (courtesy of Kendo) he identified that his now far from his initial area, "W-what strength. Guess they're going to fight us one on one then. What a shame." Monoma quietly said before seeing that Kendo is slowly walking to him.

"Sorry that I had to do that Monoma. But this is a battle and we're enemies so keep that in mind." She said as she took a fighting stance.

"Noted." He said quietly as he fully stood up and steps out his slime cushion to fight her, taking a simple fighting stance as well.

'Looks like their planned worked if they wait until the right moment to strike.' He then looked over Kendo's shoulder to see a small glimpse of Kake with Shishida by him, 'I'm sorry that I have to leave you behind Kake, you're on your own now. Hope you understand.'

Back with Kake, he coated a large amount of slime from his back to cushion his fall. Slowly rising to see what happen, only to narrowly dodge a quick hook from Shishida.

"That plan of yours if quite smart of you to use. But has some faults. You only covered the centre of the floor so all we had to do is push you guys away from it. That way, your trap won't be put into effect and we can fight without a problem." Shishida said as he starts to charge further.

'S-H-I-T!' I thought as I conjure more slime to cover my hands completely, only for him to quickly go on all fours and punched straight in my chest.

I gripped teeth tightly as I took a direct hit from him, a bit of bile coming out.

"I WON'T LET YOU USE YOUR QUIRK!" Shishida shouted as he continues his onslaught.

"TOO LATE FOR THAT!" I shouted with certainty.

Shishida paused, confused on what I met. Until he saw the walls.

Both sides of our battlefield were covered on a blob of slime from each wall. They appeared to be stretched as the stickiness keeps them resisting the pulling force. It was just then he realised something when he looked back at me. I used his attack to give me enough force to pull the slimes to make a makeshift slingshot, straight towards him!

"W-wha-?!" He said before trying to run away from the surprise attack in all fours.

" **SLIME SHOT!"** I announced as I put up my legs towards to make a moving flying kick. Once I let go of the slimes, I was sent at Shishida with great force as I made a grand flying kick back to his face, knocking his glasses off.

Shishida was slightly pushed with minimal damage from it, but hard enough to stagger him. He quickly tries to find the glasses that he dropped, putting them on correctly to see me standing up. He rubs his targeted spot to examine anything wrong. There was no blood and the impact missed his jaw mostly, only a slight bruise.

"I see, you used the momentum from my punch to give yourself enough force to catapult yourself. Well, I admire the quick thinking, you only did very little to stop me. And I'm still far enough away from your initial trap as well, so if you were trying to push me there then you should rethink another tactic." Shishida as he begins a head start using all his limbs to pounce on me again.

"Shishida. You and everyone else have tried your best to get this far. " I said between breaths, "But so have I." As I took a battle stance.

"WITH THESE QUIRKS AND MY LOVE FOR THEM! I'll USE ITS FULL POTENTIAL TO BEAT YOU-YOU TARZAN WANNABE! I might not be as strong as everyone else, but that doesn't mean I'm willing to just stay down just because a plan didn't go well. I'll try every possible plan to get that bomb!" Coating my arms entirely out of the slime.

'1 and 21 seconds left before a refresh.' I thought as I try to calm my breathing.

* * *

* **Omake***

During lunch break before the battle, trials have started we see Kake and Shinso as they line up to have their selected food. As we see him thinking really hard at the huge selection of items to have.

"Just pick one Fushigi," Shinso said, a bit annoyed over his friend's antics.

"But Shinso, I have to try out every food I haven't eaten yet. That way, all of my lunches won't be the same and I won't get bored of the taste. But the thing is, I don't know what to choose. They're all good choices. But I don't know what to start for today. Afterwards, I get pick a different one until I tried them all." I said as my expression is hardened to concentration.

I mean, I don't really care about the food here since food is food at the end of the day. Plus, the desserts are very bad no matter what you choose which reassures me greatly. Shinso's not picky either so that's good.

"Do you want me to pick one for you?" Shinso requested earning a shake from him.

"No need, I just have to close my eyes and choose the one I'm pointing to," I suggested as I begin my strange game.

Finally, when Kake got his selected lunch for today (Harlot Spaghetti). And his chosen dessert, chocolate pudding. However, he still looks a bit disappointed with his hair drooping.

"Can't believe you only get one dessert. ONE! But they're all so good that it only makes harder to choose from." I said as I and Shinso walk around the Lunch Rush Cafeteria to find us a nice seat to take.

"Don't you have a whole packet of rice crackers with you?" Shinso said as he eyed my bag.

"Yes, but those are snacks, and this is a desert. You have to learn the difference." I said with gusto as my hair is then straightened from the change in attitude, "Plus they're not as fulfilling when you take a bite of it."

"Let's just find us a seat." To which we continued looking around.

"What about that one." I pointed with Shinso following my line of sight.

What I pointed was the table companied by our perfect boi, Izuku Midoriya. With him Square boi, Tenya Iida and Round gurl, Ochako Uraraka. They seem to not notice us yet as they seem to in their own conversation.

"That one is already accompanied by people Fushigi," Shinso said, rubbing his neck

"I'm sure they don't mind if we just sit with them. They seem friendly enough." I said as I jab my elbow at him.

"Frankly I just want a seat." To which we decided (or I decided) to sit where they are.

"Excuse me." I said causing the three to look at our direction to see the new voice, "But we can't really find anywhere else to seat to eat. Do you mind if we sit with you? We would bother you." I said with an awkward smile.

"Oh…no it's fine." Midoriya quietly, earning both of us nods as we sat down at their table.

"Wait a minute! I know you!" Iida said while swiping his hand at me comedically, "You were in the same room during the conference as I was. I am Tenya Iida, I apologise for my rude behaviour when we last met. I hope our interactions in the future will be improved to develop a mutual respect."

"O-oh no it's okay Iida I completely understand. You already apologised, and I forgive you, really, it's okay! I should be the one apologising, you were obviously taking the exams seriously and I respect that. I was the one being rude." I quickly said in a nervous fit while I while my hands start doing weird motions to further my point across.

"Admitting your faults is very mature of you. But like you said before, I was not focusing on what's truly important in dire situations. Something I have taken to heart to better myself. Clearly, I am the one at fault here while you were only trying to show your understanding by being involved in the lecture." He replied as he now uses two of his hands to emphasise his point.

"Yes, that is true. But you have to realise that what I did was extremely rude by being loud and obnoxious while the lecture was supposed to be held in silence like everyone else did. What you did back there was reasonable to do. So I'm the one to blame, not you Iida." I replied by doing my own nervous fit by doing my own hand motions.

"As a student body of U.A, it is my responsibility to maintain a good impression in a high ranking school and keep it in that state. It would be my job to show that responsibility by admitting what I have done wrong and wanting to improve myself to the standard that all students must maintain." Iida continued.

"It was my fault Iida, I was the irresponsible one." Pointing to myself

"Clearly you are too serene to be taking the blame for me. But that would leave a bad taste if I let you do that." He swiped his hands at a faster rate.

"I believe you're being serene Iida and I respect what that very much from you. However, I don't deserve this and want you to realise that even though I was just replying to Present Mic's answers, I should have done it without the need to shout it out like a maniac." My hands and arms started going crazy over how nervous I became and the amount of talking that is happening.

Both Iida and I then went into a contest to see who can make the weirdest of hand gestures in a span of seconds. Midoriya and Uraraka were completely baffled by the sudden back and forth talk of us with Iida looking even more rectangular while my hair starts frantically flailing about like an animal. Shinso's eyebrow was twitching and by the looks of it, was about to strangle a B-I-T-C-H.

"Kake-ku" Iida was about to counter my opinion when we both suddenly became paralyzed.

"Shut up, both of you." Shinso growled, brainwashing the both of us to remain quiet from his throbbing headache our argument, "You two are going to forgive one another, leave it at that and never bring it up ever again." Causing both of us to slowly nod with our blank stares.

Once Shinso's Quirk was turned off, we both lightly shake our heads from the slight numbing feeling in our heads and just talked fairly normal like we didn't just get into an argument on who's taking the blame and who is the innocent one.

'I thought Fushigi is the only one with that weird habit.' Shinso thought with a grim expression.

"Anyways, it's nice to see you again Iida. I'm Fushigi Kake. I'm from Class 1-B down the hall from your class." I said, allowing Iida to win with him taking the blame instead.

"Likewise, Kake. I've heard that you placed 5th during the entrance exam. And for that I congratulation you." Said Iida.

"Thanks, you also did really well Lida." I nodded as we completely just ignore that we just got brainwashed without us even knowing that we did.

'S-sc-scary.' Midoriya and Uraraka thought as they stare at Shinso well he calmly eats his lunch in peace.

* * *

 **Don't worry guys. I'm not dead! At least, physically dead…**

 **Now, I'm sorry for the months-long delay in updating this story. But if you only have a lack of information regarding Class 1-B, you tend to suffer from writer's block.**

 **I'm mean seriously, Tokage's personality from the wiki has three words. THREE! "She is chatty" is all it said. How do I work with that? That and I work really late in College since travel is an hour journey. But it's worth it since I got some wonderful friends from it, so I'm not complaining.**

 **Anyways, write your reviews so you can give me more of a reason to waste my life writing this stuff(because I have nothing else to do with it). I hope the interactions between Kake and the rest of Class 1-B are okay. Also, you might believe having Best Jeanist just appear seems like an asspull or something. But then again, I can't think of other ways to have more teachers be in class 1-B, plus Class 1-B are mainly side characters so there isn't much to begin with in how they work in school. So, I just have the teachers share both classes since they're in the same department.**

 **Sorry, there's a lack of Shinso in this chapter. But it even outs the numbers for the two classes and there are times in your life where your friends are in different classes from you.**

 **By the way. I'm now starting a Q &A for Kake. So, if you want to know more about our main protagonist, feel free.**

 **Kake: But I never asked for this, I don't think people really care. I'm sort of boring, to be honest.**

 **Too bad kid, we got to create attention somehow buddy.**

 **This is ItsJustHarry signing out!**


	5. Fushigi's Bio

**This chapter is just to help get a better understanding for Fushigi. All of this is just his current information but this chapter maybe be updated for more extra trivia but won't be fully complete as the story goes on.**

* * *

 **Full Name:** Fushigi Kake

 **Age:** 15 (soon to be 16)

 **Gender:** Male (Do you have to ask?)

 **Birthday:** June 23th

 **Height:** 175 cm (2cm shorter than Shinso's height)

 **Hair Colour:** Black with hints of brown

 **Eye Colour:** LightBlue

 **Blood Type:** A-

 **Nationality:** Half German (Father's side) Half Japanese (Mother's side)

 **Quirk:** Randomised

 **If he was an animal:** Platypus

 **As a fantasy character:** That weird merchant that rubs his hands all the time with a wide smile and sells odd magical things like the Mask Salesman in Majora's Mask.

 **Favourite Colours:** Light Colours

 **Favourite Movie:** The Sword in the Stone

 **Favourite Book:** The Very Hunger Caterpillar

 **Stats:**

 **Power - 2/5 (D)**

 **Speed - 2/5 (D)**

 **Technique - ?/5 (?)**

 **Intelligence - 4/5 (B)**

 **Cooperative - 4/5 (B)**

 **Trivia**

Kake is a student no. 7 in Class 1-B

He was ranked 5th during the Entrance Exam

He likes Quirks and Desserts. (HA! That rhymed)

Likes drinking black coffee or herbal tea (Basically any drink that goes well with desserts).

His full name meaning is literally "A Quirky Bet or A Mystery Bet", representing the quirk itself.

Favourite hero is Best Jeanist and Present Mic but loves everyone else equally.

His favourite hobby is researching Quirks and hanging out with friends (which he has a lack of).

Favourite Artist is Weird Al Yankovic

When in a nervous state, Kake creates frantic hand gestures as he quickens his speak and heartbeat.

Apparently he's extremely good at Casino games which he doesn't bring up to not develop his father's past habit. Everything else is fair game.

He cleans his prized Best Jeanist brand jeans every day and keeps it in a zip bag.

Reasons for his family's unique hair was because some members in his family have hair related quirks which seem to be passed down.

No one knows the mysterious properties for the Kake Family's hair.

If he is ever suffering an illness, he MUST NOT attend class. I REPEAT, HE MUST NEVER COME TO SCHOOL OR ANYWHERE AND WILL BE SEALED FROM ANY CONTACT. CHAOS WILL ENSURE IF HIS OUT IN THE OPEN!


End file.
